


【言切】开始之前和结束之后

by tbod



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 不只如此，而是两者共存，或者说结束于开始，结束和开始永远在那儿在开始之前和结束之后。万物永远存在于现在。《四首四重奏》之《烧毁的诺顿》 T.S.艾略特
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

言峰绮礼第一次见到名为卫宫切嗣的时间旅行者的时候，他不知道自己以后还要无数次地遇见他。  
那是言峰绮礼仍跟随着作为巡回神父的父亲在欧洲旅行的时候。在春天刚刚到来的时候，言峰璃正因为地方教区的要求而短暂前往湖畔的小镇。留下了幼年的孩子独自留在镇上的旅馆，璃正跟着本地的神父去处理被恶魔附身的年轻女人。简陋到几乎一无所有的屋里染着经年的烟草气息，木刻的十字架在墙壁上注视着孤身一人的少年。他没有玩耍，而是按照父亲的要求坐在在被烟头和水杯烫出了痕迹的写字台前，无声地阅读着厚重的圣典。  
在他读到“已有的事，后必再有”之时，屋外传来了树枝折断的声音——像是某种动物忽然闯入了枝叶繁茂的庭院。  
少年站起了身，撩起了发黄的白纱窗帘向外望去。窗外高大的七叶树微微摇晃着，白色的花朵簌簌地散落了一地。  
是错觉吗？他自问着，敏锐地捕捉到树下灌木细微的摇动。  
他推开了窗户。风掠过了广大的水面，捎来了湖水特有的咸腥，可在那之中，少年仍然敏锐地分辨出了无可忽视的血气。  
绮礼攀上了窗台跳到花园之中。久已无人整理的花园充斥着过分茂盛的草木。他拨开紫藤蔓延的枝条，踏过越橘纠缠的藤蔓，看见一个亚裔男人躺在长草和灌木之间。他看起来糟糕极了，面色苍白，眼睛下方有抹青黑，他半闭着眼睛，呼吸短浅而急促——绮礼不确定他是否受了重伤——或是重病。但他切实感到了曾经在重病者身侧所感觉到的不祥气氛。  
你没事吧——正准备依照常理发出疑问之时，地上的男人睁开了眼睛望向绮礼。如同那目光具有实体一般，绮礼被抓住了。他无法说话，也无法移动，只是看着那双空虚得什么也映照不出的眼睛。  
男人微笑了。那不是第一次见面的笑容。  
“原来是这个时候⋯⋯又见到你了，绮礼。”  
男人说着少年都快要忘记的母语。他不由得同样地回答着：  
“你认识我？”  
“认识很久了。”  
绮礼摇了摇头：“我从来没见过你。”  
“你会见到我的。”  
绮礼无法理解。男人低低地咳嗽着，尽管他几乎连咳嗽的力气都消失了。生命就像从指间漏下的水，从面前的身体消失而去。  
“你快死了。”  
“嗯。大概是吧。”  
“不需要医生吗？”绮礼问着，虽然他已经知道了男人的回答。  
“没有必要。”  
男人微笑的样子像是浮在世界的反面。骤然的距离感扭紧了绮礼的胃。他伸出手擦拭着男人的额头——并不比空气温暖多少的触感透过手指传了过来。  
“你需要告解吗？”  
他问着，因为这样可以减轻他看着男人在自己面前死去的内疚——如果那内疚是切实的话。  
男人摇了摇头。  
“求主垂怜。”绮礼捏住了胸前的十字架，“能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“卫宫。”男人温和地望着他，“卫宫切嗣。”  
“愿主怜悯你，使你的灵魂得救。愿你行在他的国里如行在地上。”他熟练地用十字架碰触着男人的额头，在男人的手心画下十字，“他既赦免你的罪，愿他拯救你，使你振作起来。”  
一瞬间，男人的笑容几乎带有讽刺的意味。他收拢手指，握住了少年紧抓着十字架的手。  
不明的感触从绮礼的背脊上跑了过去。在世界夹缝中掠过的巨大混沌朝着少年透过森然的一瞥，使得他浑身都战抖起来。  
卡珊德拉在哭泣。  
“忘了我。”  
最终男人只是简短地说着。  
美杜沙的眼睛闭上了。绮礼站了起来，下意识地奔向前面的马路。暮色降临在湖畔的小城上。空荡荡的道路上甚至没有一辆汽车。他最终放弃了，再度奔回花园。  
刚才的男人已经不见了。  
一切都是幻觉吗？  
他几步走了过去，除了散落的花朵和倒伏过的长草之外似乎就没有什么能够证明男人的存在。他站了一会儿，决定忘记这件事情而回去的时候，忽然看见了某个闪光的东西。  
那是一只黯淡的十字架。  
他弯下身捡了起来。黄铜的质地冰冷而沉重地压在了他的手心里，就如同事实的重量。  
这是真的。  
那男人曾经存在过。  
名为卫宫切嗣的男人。

†

那天绮礼并没有向除灵回来的父亲报告这件事。没有什么原因。说着“你会见到我”的男人大概已经死去了——留下的矛盾让少年无法释怀。他跟着父亲继续作着旅行：作为圣堂教会的巡回神父不是件轻松的事情，而老神父更愿意将爱子带在身傍，以检查他的功课，确定他的虔诚，直到有一天能够让他继承自己的职业——  
“这并不是轻松的职业。但是那些人需要神明的帮助，我们只是遵循着神明的意旨而行。”  
绮礼听着父亲的教诲。他知道自己早晚要离开旅途而进入神学院以便取得驱魔师的资格。那是光荣的职业——他从来这样认为，心中却没有与之相称的期待。  
因为是神明所安排的道路，所以只需领受即可。  
绮礼凝望着花园中的景色。在山中的小城里杜鹃花开得纷纷然然。那应该是美丽的，他这样对自己说着，将目光重新落在厚重的圣典之上。  
“还在用功吗？”  
家庭旅社的老板娘端着热可可走了过来。她有一头卷曲的黑发，乌木般黑，和灵活的眼睛一样的色泽——她自称祖上是流浪的波希米亚人。她对来自异国的父子两人充满了兴趣，总是试图和独自留在旅舍的少年说话。  
“是的。”接过了杯子，少年礼貌地点了点头，“谢谢您。”  
女人看了看少年面前的书，不以为然地耸了耸肩：“说真的，你这个年纪的孩子不应该成天就是学啊学啊。你应该好好出去转转，这可是春天。”  
绮礼没有回答。他感觉不到那种必要性。如果一个人将生命托付给了神明，那么何苦还在意现世的欢乐。  
“你可不是天生的苦行僧。”女人继续说了下去，“你会成为个好男人的，你现在该做的是好好晒太阳变成个棒小伙，等你长大，一定有女孩子迫不及待地想要跳上你的床——”  
绮礼困惑地摇了摇头。  
“那没有任何意义。”  
“嗯，这个话题对你说来还太早。”女人惋惜地叹了口气，“来自北方的冷淡的男人哟。”她伸出黧黑而有力的大手，在少年的头顶上揉了一把，哼着小调而走了出去。  
绮礼重新坐回书桌前。杯中的热可可变得发苦。他无意义地凝视着远处的山和湖水的闪光，最终站起了身，推开花园的矮门走了出去。  
旅馆位于小城的边缘，略走几步就到了山下的树林。他沿着步道前进着。阳光透过白桦的叶子撒下散碎的金块。布谷不知藏身那里，只能听见婉转不绝的啼声。一条小溪从林间跃出，携带着青色的波浪，转瞬又掩在长草之后。  
天气温暖。绮礼感到后颈出了一层薄汗，还不至到不适的程度。他沿着小路继续向前走去——树木愈发茂密起来，连空气也都似乎染上了一层淡淡的青色。  
然后他看见了那个男人。  
就算已经到了仲春男人仍然穿着冬日的黑色风衣。他看起来要年轻很多，也没有那么苍白，但是以特别的方式翘起的头发还是让绮礼一眼认出了他。  
他站在了原地，看着淡漠地走近的男人，终于出声叫道：“卫宫切嗣。”  
男人的身体猛然僵硬。他的手摸上了衣襟，投射过来的视线凌厉得就像开了刃的利剑——但是站在他面前的只有穿着简单的黑色外衣的少年。他评估一样地看了对方片刻，终于叹了口气：“我见过你？”  
这次是英语，绮礼想着，除了时态太过奇怪——明明是完成式却非要用将来的时态。不过卫宫切嗣却像是充分理解了目前的情况：  
“这是哪儿？”  
绮礼说出了小城的名字。切嗣皱了一下眉头，嘀咕了句什么，绮礼没有听清。然后，男人问道：  
“今年是哪一年？”  
“1981。”  
绮礼虽然生出了疑惑，还是平静地回答着。  
男人咒了句。  
“比我预想中早得太多了。小子，你说你认识我？”  
绮礼点了点头，正要描述，但被切嗣举起手制止了。  
“不用告诉我具体的。我不需要知道那个。”他说着，从兜里掏出一只戒指，“我没有现金。你能用这个帮我弄到些钱吗？”  
绮礼接了过来。  
那戒指确乎是纯金，但是完全没有任何的雕工——单纯的金片所围成的环而已。但是绮礼不知道在这小城是否有金店，他诚实地说：“我没法帮你换这个。”  
切嗣有些不耐：“小子，我不会跟你计较数目的问题，我只需要找个地方处理食宿。你可以拿着这个然后给我些钱就行。”  
“我不会做不诚实的事。”  
切嗣没再说什么。他似乎觉得绮礼应该习惯于这种事——他的眼中闪过这样的疑惑，但是他只是拿回了戒指：“没关系。——城市在哪个方向？”  
“沿着这条路一直下去。”  
“多谢。”切嗣简短地说，将手插在风衣的口袋中朝前走去。绮礼站在原地目送着男人。  
他看起来更年轻——也更为尖锐，和那天傍晚所见的男人完全不同。  
你应该已经死了。  
绮礼想这样地质问他，但是常识告诉他不能这样做：太不礼貌。他静静地在原地站了一会儿，少有地感到了在胸口底部翻腾的焦虑。他放弃了散步返回了旅舍。老板娘正在门口哼着歌，将采集的香草平铺以晒干。绮礼注意到她手指上套着自己刚刚才拿在手里的戒指。  
“去散步了吗？”注意到他走近来，女人好心情地招呼着。  
绮礼状似不经意地问着：“有新的客人吗？”  
“你碰上了吗？似乎也是从你们国家来的客人呐。他住在你的隔壁。”  
绮礼点了点头。  
这时候他感觉到有人正看着他。转过头，他看见卫宫切嗣正站在窗边，深黑色的眼睛漠然地注视着少年。就在他觉得下一刻对方也许就要推开窗户招呼的时候，男人放下了百叶窗。  
那身影消失了。  
“不太好打交道的人呐。”女人感叹着。  
绮礼什么也没说，默默走回了花园的桌边。  
今日的功课还未做完。少年却从未有过地、失去了继续阅读的心情。

晚上言峰璃正回来了。他没有询问绮礼今天功课的进度，而是露出了难得一见的疲惫之色。绮礼觉得自己无法这么沉默下去：“出了什么事吗，父亲？”  
“没什么。”璃正眉间始终阴沉着。不会和自己的儿子谈论工作上的事情，这是他的一贯准则。  
两人恢复了沉默。片刻后，璃正才道：“去吃晚饭吧。”  
民宿一楼的起居室被用作餐厅，它正对着湖景，可以看见在暮色下渐渐深黯的绿色水面和岛屿上的小城堡。扎了围裙的女人一如既往地热情招呼着父子二人——绮礼的视线却不由得落到了在窗边独坐的男人身上。  
卫宫切嗣此时脱去了黑色的风衣，穿着简单的深色长袖衫坐在那里。他没有回头看走进房间的父子二人，而是专注于将食物送进口中的过程：那样子让绮礼想起曾经见过的某个巡回神父，常年在野外行走、总是无法正常得到补给的男人拥有和卫宫切嗣相仿的吃相。  
璃正也注意到了窗边的男人：“这位是？”  
“似乎也是从你们的国家来的。”老板娘招呼着埋首于进食的男人，“卫宫先生，这位是我和你提过的言峰先生。”  
卫宫切嗣放下了刀叉，用餐巾简单地擦了一下嘴边。他缓慢地站起来，伸出手和璃正一握：“很高兴见到你，神父先生。”  
璃正的眼底浮上一层怀疑的阴云——如果不是绮礼太熟悉自己的父亲恐怕就无法辨认出来：“这都是主的指引。……卫宫先生，您独身来此旅游？”  
“当然。这小城让人心旷神怡，不是吗？”切嗣无懈可击地微笑着。  
骗人。绮礼想着，你明明连这儿是哪儿都要问我。  
“祝您旅途愉快。”礼貌地点了点头，璃正像是厌烦而决定快速结束谈话一般道。切嗣也同样虚伪地点了点头。  
“愿您的神保佑着您。”  
那句话太过讽刺。  
被父亲按住了肩膀带往另一张桌子的时候，绮礼忍不住回过头望着身后重新将自己隐没在窗边阴影的男人——他重新拿起了刀叉，仔细而缓慢地切割着面前的肉排，然后慎重地将食物送入口中。  
隐约感觉到了客人们之间的紧张气氛，老板娘送上了父子二人的晚餐之后就退下了。绮礼闭上了眼睛，听着父亲念出餐前固定的祷词：  
“——寻求上主的人将赞美他；他们的心灵将得永生。荣耀归于父及子及圣灵，从今日到永远，世世无尽。阿门。”  
绮礼再度睁开眼睛之时，窗边的男人已经不见了，只留下空荡荡的杯盘。乌木色头发的女人将粗瓷的盘子放进托盘，不经意地撞上了绮礼的视线。她眨了眨眼睛——似乎是好奇着少年的好奇。  
绮礼低下了头。  
“你认识那个男人吗？”  
餐后回到房间，璃正用着不一般的严肃语调询问着。  
绮礼想要躲开父亲的视线，他不敢这样做，也不可能违背一向的教育去撒谎——但是回答却仿佛早就在那儿一样：“不。”  
“离那男人远一点。他是我们不该接触的人。”  
绮礼询问地望着父亲。璃正沉吟了一下，带着明显的厌恶说出了三个字：“魔术师。”  
魔术师。  
绮礼自然听说过这些人的存在。他们从出现的那一天就似乎和圣堂教会结成了死敌：教会崇拜全能的主，而魔术师只追求世界的根源。在历史上曾经有过不断厮杀的时期，到了现代则为虚假的和平而取代。  
“并不是所有的魔术师都那么糟糕。”璃正的面容柔和了些，“我认识值得崇敬的魔术师，虽然和我们行在不同的道路上，但是他们至少尊重道德和常识。那个魔术师不一样。他的身上带着血，他早已经注定走在通向火狱的道路上了。”  
绮礼默默垂下眼帘。  
——你们要进窄门。  
“别担心，孩子。”璃正扶住了孩子的肩头，“你是行走在正确的道路上的，只要相信神，只要持续地、虔诚地在这条路上走下去，就一定能得到最好的报偿。”  
引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多——  
那道路的尽头——会得到答案么。  
虽然这样想着，少年还是恭顺地道：  
“是的，父亲。”  
第二天，隔壁房间的男人消失了。老板娘都不知道他是何时离开的。好在房钱已经付过了——她将这作为闲谈和坐在花园中读经的少年说着，不经意转动着指上的戒指。  
绮礼无谓地抬头望向盛放的杜鹃。天空正蓝，湖水碧绿，远山仍然残留着前冬的积雪。一切都如此平和。在无法感觉到任何喜乐的平静的空虚之中，他漠然地想到了昨天的男人。  
危险的男人大概不会再出现了。  
他产生了这样的预感，又不由自主地抗拒着这样的念头——这是说他还想要见到谜团重重的对方吗？  
他皱起了眉头。  
不。  
这一切都是没有意义的。  
他收回了视线，重新看向桌上的圣典——  
『引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。』

†

再次在罗马街头见到卫宫切嗣的时候绮礼几乎已经快要忘记对方的存在了：距离上一次见面已经过去了太久。离开了意大利边陲的小城之后不久，少年很快告别了父亲进入了位于梵蒂冈的神学院，上午浸泡在经文的注释、考证和历史，下午则学习秘不外宣的科目：驱魔。  
“只要你们的信仰坚定就能战胜恶魔。”  
他的导师微笑着将手按在他的肩上。那手掌温暖而坚定，却让绮礼升起了轻微的呕吐感。  
在这个身体里，根本找不到可以命名为“虔诚”的感情这件事，是他真正回到人群中才发现的。在“虔诚”和“苦修”的黑色罩衣下面、所有的全部，只不过是空虚中的空虚罢了。  
但是即使如此——他的驱魔也成功了。  
“这是因为你的信心坚定，言峰君。”  
绮礼抬起了黑沉沉的眼：“是的，神父。”  
既然什么也没有，那么这也并不算是谎言。因为真实一开始即不存在在那里。  
导师满意地转过了身。他身后的学生正成功地用圣水画出的咒文将恶魔化成了青烟。  
“做得漂亮，凯利。”导师不吝称赞，“你和言峰君是我最得意的两个学生。”  
那少年抬起了头。绮礼注意到对方和自己一样都是东方面孔——那面孔让他觉得有些眼熟。  
“您过奖了，神父。”凯利轻声地道。他胸前的黄铜十字架闪过一道锐芒。  
那并不是绮礼第一次见到凯利，却是他第一次注意到他。很快，因为两人相同的出身和相若的能力，他们已经可以搭档着出去进行一些实习任务了。绮礼注意到比起单纯的咒文，自己的搭档更偏好道具：沾了圣水的白蜡木桩、刻上经文的匕首、为年老的修女所抚过多年的玫瑰念珠。  
“我以为你会是个更相信自己的人。”  
少有地、他开口问道。  
凯利惊讶地看了他一眼，那表情犹如在说“你居然也会说话”一样：“只是这样更快。”  
“导师说我们只需信心坚定。”  
绮礼说着，捕捉到瞬间闪过的一抹蔑视。“同类”的预感让他的心里升起了隐秘的期待，但是习惯了隐藏着自己的少年只是沉着地注视着对方迅速武装起来的微笑：“抱歉，我只是太想要去救助这些受苦的人了。”  
“求主垂怜。”绮礼重复着祈祷并画下十字。凯利也跟着划了个十字——或许是先入为主，绮礼总觉得那动作有些许敷衍的意味。  
——我会找出你隐藏的秘密。他想着，低下头跟在凯利的身后。略微年长的同伴对罗马的街道了如指掌，他带着绮礼穿过蛛网般的小径和熙来攘往的人群如风穿过林间，他甚至知道西班牙广场附近有好吃的Panini——于是这成为了他们共同分享的午餐。来去的游客们偶尔对两个穿着神学院长袍的学生投去善意的笑容，但真正钟情于他们的只有成群结队的广场鸽。  
凯利吃东西的样子过于慎重，以至于越聚越多的鸽子们都一无所得地望着他。他小心地舔去粘在嘴角的蛋黄芥末酱，掰下小块的面包投给鸽群。  
瞬间一片混乱。  
凯利笑了起来。他笑起来的样子就像变了个人——和某个存在于绮礼记忆中的影像遥相呼应着。但在他来得及想起来之前，他忽然听到了一声枪声。  
扑棱棱地、所有的鸽子都飞了起来。他在这大片灰白凌乱色块中站起身来，看见了铺展在碎石路面上的大片血泊，和裹着黑色风衣转身离开的背影。  
瞬间，记忆就脱离了干瘪的形象而瞬间丰满起来。  
没有错。  
绮礼像是被某种东西驱使着一样，朝向男人消失的方向赶了过去。  
——那是卫宫切嗣。  
“言峰……？”  
凯利的呼唤被绮礼远远地落在了身后。开始他只是大步走着，到了后来就奔跑起来。街头的人们愕然地盯着穿着神学院学生长袍的少年，在他们的观念中一位侍奉神的人无论如何也不该这样地奔跑——出于尊敬，他们还是没有如平日般大声叫骂起来。  
绮礼没有在意旁人的眼光。  
刚才还在前面的男人忽然消失了。他犹疑不定地站在十字路口张望着。  
可能已经找不到了。  
注意到这一点的时候，他发觉自己比预想还要失望得多——就在这时，一抹黑色的风衣再度出现在少年的视线之中。  
他再度追了上去。  
男人的身影几乎要淹没在人群中。似乎也对摩肩接踵的行人感到厌烦，切嗣向右拐进了小巷。绮礼不作二想地跟着拐了过去——一眼就能望到底的小巷空无一人。  
“——不要大叫。”  
坚硬的铁器随着冰冷的命令一起贴上了少年的后腰。绮礼的瞳孔骤然缩小。  
“你是什么人？警察大概不会雇佣童工。”  
“看来你又把我忘记了。”绮礼忽然觉得这情景有些可笑，“我们两年前曾经见过，卫宫切嗣。”  
腰后的枪口微微离开了距离。  
绮礼向前迈了一步、慢慢地转过身来。男人的脸似乎和两年前毫无差别。面对看起来手无寸铁的少年，他端着枪的手指也没有任何动摇。  
他会杀了我吗？用那刚刚夺去人性命的枪支？  
绮礼后知后觉地感到了危险，可应和的不是恐惧和退缩，而是瞬间飙升的肾上腺素。  
他可不会这么简单就擒——不如说，他在内心的深处期待着这样的场面。  
终于，男人似乎从记忆中挖掘出了什么而吁了一口气。  
“是你。小子，长得不觉得太快了吗？”  
绮礼看了看自己。两年的时间再加上生长期的催化，他已经不比男人矮多少了。他看着男人将枪收进风衣，问：“你到罗马来做什么？”  
“旅游。”切嗣明显对久别重逢这件事情没什么热情，更不用提没有半点身在异乡遇到同胞的愉快。  
“我看见了。”绮礼丝毫不退让地盯了回去，“——我看见你从杀人现场离开，还带着枪支。”  
“杀人现场？”切嗣的笑容犹如挑衅，“在哪儿？”  
“西班牙广场。”  
“我可没做那种事。”切嗣耸了耸肩，双手插兜向外走去。绮礼大步跟了上去。  
“你想抵赖？”  
“你可以去问问看，有没有杀人事件。”  
绮礼没有放弃追问的打算：“你是魔术师，也许你做了什么。”  
“你真有趣，小子。”切嗣头都不回地说着，“你大概连‘魔术’是什么都没搞明白吧？我可不是‘魔术师’。”  
“我知道你有某种障眼法。那天你离开小镇之后，我去镇上的火车站问过了。”记忆一点一点复苏起来，绮礼亦步亦趋地跟着眼前的男人，“根本没有东方的男人离开。”  
“可能是他看错了。”  
“在那之前我还见过你。”对方根本不把他放在眼里的事实，使得绮礼逐渐恼怒起来，“——那时候你快死了，可现在你还好好地在这儿。”  
切嗣突兀地停住了脚步。他回过身盯着绮礼——少年丝毫不退让地瞪了回去，可是男人的目光里并没有敌意。他就像第一次见到绮礼这个人一样，仔细地看着少年，像是惊讶、像是质疑，又像是接受了什么。  
“看来我们真的不是第一次见面。”  
最终，他只是缓慢地宣布了这个事实。  
“……你到现在才想起来吗？”  
“不。只是知道了而已。”切嗣笑了一下——那笑容如同阳光下的冰块，有着透明坚硬的质感，“你还是学生嘛。”  
绮礼下意识地捉住了胸口的十字架。冰冷的金属切入掌心的质感似曾相识。  
“我们不是一个世界的人。”切嗣伸手揉了一把绮礼的头发，“总是看着另一个世界对你没有好处，言峰。”  
从切嗣的手上传递过来的温度让绮礼困惑了片刻。但他很快皱着眉头退开了一步：“我不是小孩。”  
“我们会再见的，言峰。”切嗣自然地收回了手。之前的那种冰冷和抗拒不知何时从男人的身上消失了，他温和的微笑仿佛能烫伤绮礼的眼睛。  
“——言峰！”  
不远处传来了凯利的喊声。  
切嗣摆了摆手，转身走入人群。绮礼正想去追的时候，凯利从身后跑了过来：“言峰！”  
……不可能甩开同伴两次。而且他也不想和任何人分享切嗣的存在。认识到这一点，绮礼在心里叹了口气，转过身来面对着手撑膝盖小口喘息着的少年：“凯利。”  
“……怎、怎么忽然跑掉？”  
“因为发生了那样的事，所以跟过来看看。”故意说得模糊，绮礼观察着对方的神情。  
“那样的事？”凯利一脸困惑，“……你在说什么啊？”  
——你可以去问问看，有没有杀人事件——  
“你不知道吗？”  
“所以我在问你啊。”  
……看来是真的。  
即使是用自己的眼睛看到的事情，在别人那里也如同没有发生过一般。缠绕在男人身上的谜团不禁没有减少反而增多了。  
绮礼一面搪塞着凯利的追问，一面不自觉地弯起了唇角。  
还会再见面的。  
这并不是虚妄的希望，而是笃定的相信。  
而总有一天——他会解明男人的全部秘密。那到底有什么意义？绮礼并不知道。  
只要他们还会继续相遇下去。

†

日子就在绮礼的期盼中继续了下去。他的学业渐渐接近尾声。离开了这里之后要去做什么呢？似乎听到了绮礼心中的疑问，在一次成功的实习之后，他们的导师将他和凯利留了下来。  
太阳已经西沉。他们在夕阳金红色的余晖中走过空荡无人的走廊，影子长长地拖进无人的教室，一直走到属于教师的侧翼。导师用上了谨慎的手法才打开办公室黑色的门。绮礼注意到那门上不像其他一样刻印着金色的铭牌。  
屋中的空气显得沉滞。无数的牛皮纸盒从墙壁一直堆到了屋顶，被经年的阳光漂得发白。一摞一摞报告似乎就要风化下去一般地堆在桃花心木的宽大办公桌上，和珍贵的羊皮经卷混在了一起。绮礼嗅到尘土的涩味、死去的动物皮革的味道，以及某种难以言喻的、像是游离在生存和死亡边缘之物。  
导师坐进书桌后的宽大皮椅。他没有让两个少年坐下，而是一如既往地作出了简洁的开场白：  
“你们听说过第八秘迹会吗？”  
绮礼有些惊讶。那是传说中，凭借着教义中隐密不宣的第八恩惠而在世界范围内保护圣遗物并除灭异端的秘密组织，甚至比异端审问局更要神秘。他一度以为这不过是学生之间的传言，可现在这名字已经明明白白地被导师问出来了。他下意识地看了一眼身边的同伴，但凯利只是平静地聆听着。  
“我们是神明手中的利刃。我们的使命就是将一切‘不义’从世界上驱除。”导师声音沉稳，眼中却跳动着炽热的光芒，“为它工作是每一个信徒的荣幸。你们已经有了天赋和基础，所需要的只是对神的信望和至诚，以及不惧危险、勇于献身的信念。”  
他没有继续说下去，只是用目光缓缓扫过二人，像是作着最后的叩问。  
你是跟随我，还是不？  
你是选择那条痛苦却能通向永生的狭路，还是走在平坦但通向地火的大道上？  
“这是我的荣幸。”  
凯利说着。他黑色的眼睛像是过深的湖泊，谁也无法揣度它的深度。  
但是导师满意地笑了。他将手伸向了凯利——如同听到了召唤一般，少年的膝盖落在了地上。他柔顺地低下头，在他的戒指上落下了毕恭毕敬的亲吻。  
绮礼注视着少年那一瞬的侧脸。  
他想要寻找出背叛或不信的痕迹，但事实上什么也没有。少年恭顺如新生羔羊，那景象值得被画下来装进雕花描金的框里作为梵蒂冈博物馆的收藏。  
“那么，言峰？”  
导师转向了他。  
既没有接受的理由，亦无拒绝的因素。  
他无声地在那权威的面前俯下身去，将什么也不代表的吻落在用缟玛瑙装饰的纹章戒指上。

直到短暂的谈话结束、两人来到了走廊上之后，绮礼忍不住朝走在身前的少年投去了问题：  
“你为什么会同意？”  
“‘我的脚踏定了你的路径’，”少年复诵着经文，如同殿中大理石的雕像冰冷而沉静，“——‘不信的人，罪已定了’。”  
“不信的。”绮礼玩味着字句，“那不就是你吗？”  
少年的瞳孔缩小了。瞬间刺来的杀气比针尖还要锐利，但意识到绮礼并没有切实的证据，凯利很快安定下来，像是一把拔了寸许又被收回鞘中的短剑。  
“言峰你是在开玩笑吗？这并不有趣。你难道没听说过吗？‘你们不要定人的罪，就不被定罪’——”他无声地缩短了两人的距离，手掌短暂在他胸前一按又松开，“谁知道你这心里又装着什么？”  
绮礼放任少年贴近又离开，瞬间闪过十数种致人死命的方法。这有些奇怪，他们本来应该是同学。最终他只是讽刺地笑了：“‘不要信靠密友’吗。”   
“你什么时候成为了我的密友。”凯利冷淡地说着，又退开两步，“——我们不过是走在一条路上的同志。好好相处罢。”  
绮礼沉默地看着少年转身离去的背影，胸中的杀意如被激怒的眼镜王蛇昂首吐信。但是他将它重新关回理性的笼中迈步走开。  
——是他先开始的。  
绮礼模糊地试图说服自己的理智。但这理由太过软弱连他自己也难以置信。  
凯利背叛了他的期待。  
他隐约察觉到这一点，却连那期待是什么都无法解明。

第二天下午并没有惯常的实践课程。导师留下了简单的通知就消失了——这正好，他不想看到凯利。他挟着课本走到了花园的角落，准备将第八秘迹会的事情写信告知父亲——这大概会让言峰璃正感到骄傲，他清楚自己一直是足以让父亲骄傲的儿子。这一事实一如既往地穿过他内心的空洞没有激起任何痕迹。他叹了口气，将信笺铺在厚重的课本之上。  
冬日已将过了。和暖的气息让花园中的草木逐渐苏醒起来，暧昧而富有生机的气息在柔和的风中酝酿着。他坐在紫藤枝干投下的支离破碎的影子中，刚刚落下了第一行字，就听见了由远而近的脚步声。  
他将信笺夹入书中，望向声音的方向。  
那是困扰他多日的男人。  
一如既往裹在黑色风衣的切嗣正在看着他。他看上去比上一次老了很多——尽管只过去了几个星期。那面容更接近于他第一次看到他的时候。  
“言峰？”  
切嗣有些不确定地说。但是下一刻，他明白过来了什么。  
“言峰——绮礼。”  
他呼唤着他的名字时有一瞬奇异的拖长。绮礼不知道那是为什么，他站了起来，居高临下地望着走近的男人：  
“卫宫切嗣。”  
男人的样子像是被什么击中了。他慌乱地摇了摇头，小声地说了些什么——那太低太快，绮礼什么也没有捕捉到。他索性跳下了凉亭，握住男人的手：“你怎么了？——你的病好了？”  
男人的脸藏在了松树的阴影里。他的手指像在冰水里浸过，就算被绮礼握住了也依然轻微地颤抖着。绮礼下意识地寻找着男人的眼睛，但切嗣退后了一步，也抽开了手。  
“切嗣？”  
绮礼重复着男人的名字。上一次男人已经不会特意避开他。这骤然回落的距离感让少年轻微地焦躁起来。  
“……我有些……”半晌，切嗣才困难地说，“不。没什么。……绮礼。”他唤着绮礼名字的声音里混合着某种复杂的情绪。那让绮礼皱起了眉头。  
切嗣短暂地闭上眼睛又睁开。他像是放下了什么沉重的东西。  
“我是来看你的。”  
绮礼睁大了眼睛。  
他从来没想过男人会这么说。切嗣甚至微笑起来。  
“最近好吗？”  
这是非常奇怪的事情。  
在绮礼的生命中从来没有过一个人这样对待他，就连他的父亲也没有。这男人跑到这儿来——至少现在看来——只是为了和绮礼说话。这比让他跟男人打上一架还要困难。  
“你明明刚见过我不久。”但是、不由自主地，绮礼开始问着。  
“那是对你而言。在我的记忆中，那已经是很久以前的事情了。”切嗣想了一下，解释着，“啊，我是时间旅行者。”  
这男人竟然在告诉自己事实吗？绮礼有些不敢相信。  
“这不是什么好的职业。我们只是为了防止这个世界出现混乱才四处旅行。”  
绮礼下意识说着：“我听说过所谓的‘祖父悖论’。”  
“……不完全是那样。时间旅行者不能改变过去，他们做不到。能够越过世界的障碍的只有很少的人——那些家伙是真正危险的。”  
“如果改变了，会发生什么？”  
“世界会修正它的轨道。会发生很糟的事情……”  
绮礼等着进一步的解释。但是男人只是摇了摇头，露出疲惫的笑容。  
算了。这并不是我真正关心的事情。绮礼想着，朝着男人走近一步：“为什么我总能看到你？”  
“啊啊……”切嗣有点儿苦恼地抓了抓头发，“大概是，‘巧合’之类的东西吧。”  
“你在说谎。”  
切嗣睁大了眼睛：“那么明显吗？”  
其实并没有证据的绮礼表面上并未显出动摇的样子：“我就是知道。”  
切嗣为难地皱起了眉头。最后他也只是说：“——你会知道的。”  
绮礼发现年长的切嗣相当恼人。他不像年轻的切嗣那么冷冰冰的无法接近，但是他却比蚌还要更紧密地守着他不愿说出的东西。  
你每次都会在最关键的时候逃掉。绮礼想，你到底在害怕些什么？  
“我得走了。”切嗣退后一步藏入紫藤的枝下。他黑色的大衣从边缘开始融化在黑暗里，像是被无数细密的小口啃噬着，“——我们还会再见的。”  
绮礼追了过去捉住切嗣的胳膊。语言乱糟糟地挤在一起。年轻的切嗣和年长的切嗣，甚至恼人的同学也在这片混乱中掺了一脚——他们都没什么不同，自顾自地引起绮礼的注意就任性地转身离去，一次两次三次——甚至还要更多次。他紧紧地握着对方的手臂就好像这样就能够把对方留下，就能够抚平内心不知因何而起的焦躁——  
但是男人只是将手放在了他的手上。  
那手是温热的。  
“见到你真是太好了……绮礼。”  
切嗣说着，像一片影子一样渐渐淡薄下去。他的手骤然落空了。  
绮礼久久地望着现在已经空无一人的紫藤架下。  
他不确定自己究竟看到了什么。  
那只有片刻，抑或只是光影导致的错觉——在呼唤着自己的名字的瞬间，切嗣像是哭了。

†

第二天短暂消失的导师回来了，并指派给绮礼和凯利一项任务：去调查帕拉丁山。那里莫名地出现了恶魔活动的痕迹，已经有两个参加夜晚游览的游客受伤了。  
“警察已经暂时封锁了现场，不会有人闯入其中。如果那是你们无法应付的家伙就先撤退。”导师说到这里时意味深长地看了两人一眼。  
……被那样说了之后怎么可能撤退。绮礼在心中嗤了一声。但是他们什么都没有说，只是依次上前接受了导师的祝福——圣水在额头上留下了冰寒的触感。  
“去吧。”  
他们离开梵蒂冈的时候大教堂里正响起晚祈的赞美诗。游客们仍然在广场上徘徊着，被落日所染的薄云铺陈了半边天空。他走近自己的同伴，低声问：“你怎么想？”  
“是测验吧。导师什么时候好心到连‘先撤退’这种话都说得出来了？”  
凯利并不隐瞒，而是直接说了出来。  
“也是呢。”绮礼观察着凯利意外平静的面容，“——你不会生气吗？”  
“想要加入第八秘迹会的话，至少应该有这种程度的考验吧。”凯利转过头来迎上绮礼的目光，“我和什么都不在乎的言峰你不一样。我有想要的东西。”  
“哦？那是什么？”绮礼的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
“没必要告诉你。”  
凯利简单地截断了对话后加快了脚步。绮礼目光阴沉地看着他的背影，最终也跟了上去。  
等他们穿过罗马到达帕拉丁山的时候天已经完全黑了下来。昔年的奢华和欢宴只剩下零落的残片，在草木和青苔中张着空洞的口，如择人而噬的怪兽。他们并不费力地找到了迷路的恶灵，用洗礼咏唱将它们送回了应在之所。  
“这么简单？”绮礼皱起了眉头。  
“也许还有别的。”凯利说着，用手电照着漆黑一片的前方——月亮不知何时躲进了云中。手电的光在黑暗中像两团小小的光茧，随时都会被黑暗一口吞噬。他们走下山丘，朝着更深处的神殿遗迹走去。绮礼注意到一旁石柱顶上的两点绿光，用手电筒照去的时候，猫头鹰便扬起翅膀飞走了。  
“这里什么也没有。”  
绮礼说着回过身去，才发现凯利僵立原地如同看到了天火下的索多玛。他向前一步，便看见了在手电的光中倒在地上的男人。  
一瞬间他以为那是切嗣。但并不是，男人和他只是稍微相像而已。他的胸口被子弹穿过，绽开碗口大的伤口——绮礼判断出子弹是从背后射入的，这可以解释他脸上那副碎掉的眼镜——他微微歪过头来，涣散的目光望着两个少年的方向，带着血沫的嘴唇无声开阖，像是呼唤着谁。  
绮礼不明白到底发生了什么。  
凯利则已一步一步朝着男人走去——每一步都像是要立刻掉头奔逃离去，可他仍是走到了男人的身前，双膝重重地落在了昔日的神道之上。  
濒死的男人在疼痛的间隙笑了。那是意外平和的微笑。他试图抬起手，凯利伸出双手握住了它捧到了自己额前——鲜血染上了他的前额，如同当年神明赐给该隐的印记。  
月亮从云里出来了，将过于明亮的澄光洒落下来。栖息在神殿上的夜枭滑翔而下，那声响引得绮礼短暂挪开了视线。  
只有不到两秒的瞬间。  
男人已经不见了，剩下凯利跪在原地，一动不动。  
他走过去，问：“他是谁？”  
凯利没有回答。下一刻，他猛地站了起来，在废墟的阴影中踉跄地跑着，就像野兽躲避着猎犬的追踪。  
绮礼追了过去。他比凯利还高——追上慌不择路的同伴并不需要多少力气。他一把抓住少年的手腕如当天抓住切嗣的手臂；凯利颤抖如秋日寒风中的白杨，无法再留住自己最后一片树叶。他抖得如此厉害以至于绮礼下意识地把对方拉入自己怀中。  
“他是谁？”  
无声的泪水浸湿了他胸前的长袍。凯利只平静了一瞬就挣扎起来——绮礼费了些工夫将他的两只手在背后固定住，抬起了他的脸。  
被泪水浸湿的脸庞在月光下闪着痛苦的光芒。那宛如被捆上十字架的神色让绮礼的心脏狂跳起来。  
还想■■更多。  
在未知的冲动驱使下，他用手指描摹着对方的脸庞——无声滚落的泪水落在指尖上就犹如圣水般冰寒。  
你到底想做什么？  
理性的部分责备着自己。可是绮礼将那劝告推到一边。少年强忍痛苦的脸庞犹如从智慧树上新鲜摘下的苹果，青色的月光蛇一般蜿蜒盘上他的耳边——  
“言峰！”  
凯利大声地叫着，用力将他撞向一边——短暂的灼热擦过他的肩膀，在对方白色的长袍下绽放开来。  
血腥直直冲入鼻腔。他转身面对身后的敌人，昨天才得到的武器无声滑入掌心。  
站在矮墙上的是人又非人。黑色的雾霭缠绕着他的身形如地狱的业火，红色的眼睛冷酷地凝望着不远处的两人——手中的枪支举了起来。  
“来不及的。”  
身后的凯利低声说——没办法在开枪前拉近距离发动咏唱。  
但是绮礼早有准备。他握住了手中光滑的十字架形的物件，在对方的食指搭上扳机的一刻投掷了出去。  
凯利睁大了眼睛。化成了短刀刺入人形魔物胸口的是少年只曾听闻但从未见过的概念武装。巧妙地躲过了因为受伤而失去准头的子弹——绮礼将魔物按在了地上。  
「——Kyrie eleison.」  
求主垂怜的末句吹散了恶魔的生命。黑雾仿佛受了伤一样蜷缩着、然后渐渐淡薄下去——到了最后，平地上只留下了一小滩雪白的灰烬。  
绮礼平静地站起身来，看着捂着肩膀缓缓走近的同伴。  
“你的伤需要处理。”  
绮礼扶着凯利坐在低矮的墙边，掏出小刀割开了他的长袍。片刻之前的伤口已经发黑肿胀起来。凯利将撕下来的布片团起来咬住，对着绮礼点了点头。  
绮礼不再犹豫。他咏唱着简单的咒文，手指插入了少年肩头的伤口。  
凯利浑身都痉挛起来，冷汗一下打湿了后背的衣服。他咬紧了牙关，险险地将呻吟吞了回去。  
但是绮礼的动作很慢。他如同盲人摸索点字一般慢慢摸索着少年的血肉，好似里面铭刻着真诚和慈爱的箴言。  
凯利发出了低低的催促，在布团的阻碍下剩下模糊不清的喉音。  
绮礼弯起了嘴角。  
他自己没有意识到自己正在微笑。  
啊啊，你现在再也跑不掉了。  
“告诉我，”他俯下身在少年耳边，声音几乎是温柔的，“——那个人是谁？”  
凯利吐出嘴中的布团，声音中带着不稳的气音：  
“……和你没关系。”  
绮礼用手指夹住了嵌入少年伤口的碎片。他慢慢地抽回手指，又在一半松开了对碎片的控制。  
“抱歉。技术不好。”  
凯利另一只手已经嵌入了石墙的间隙。他尽量轻地喘息着以免扯动伤口，冷汗在额上染开陌生人留下的血渍，滚动着珍珠的色泽。  
他什么都知道。  
满意地看着少年清亮的黑色眼睛，绮礼的微笑加深了，他再一次将手指探向了凯利的伤口深处。  
凯利只尖叫了半声——之后他一口咬在绮礼的肩上，凶狠得像是要把整块肉都咬下来。这痛楚反而加深了绮礼的愉悦——他们现在几乎是拥抱在一起。他用空闲的手按在少年的后心上，感觉着被冷汗濡湿的衣料和那心脏挣扎一般的搏动。  
“他是谁？”  
他轻声问，手指仍然停留在少年的血肉里。  
月光下，凯利半长的银发一瞬间看起来变成了黑色。他松开了绮礼的肩膀，低低道出几个字。  
“我的父亲。”  
满足来得太快，绮礼几乎反应不过来。他迟疑了一秒才确切地捉住了伤口中的黑色碎块、将手指退了出来。  
鲜红的血流了出来。  
凯利安静地看着他，有种异样的坦然和平静。  
绮礼来不及品味自己的成果，就重新感到了熟悉的恼怒。他将携带的圣水粗暴地淋在了他的伤口上，少年像尾离水的鱼一样弹跳起来，半晌后重新委顿下去。  
“你不知道我的特长就是开放创口吗？”  
“现在……知道了。”凯利的语尾淹没在轻声的呻吟中。他闭上了眼睛，任由绮礼熟练地为他包扎着。  
异教的古老神殿在夜晚的静谧中展开影子拥抱着他们。将近春日的夜晚变得温热。黑暗也仿佛一潭粘稠的水，缓缓漫上他们的肢体。绮礼闻到切近的血腥气、圣水和恶魔造成的伤口混杂而成的复杂气息，以及泥土和草木逐渐苏醒的声音。他将绷带打上结，手指仍停留在凯利因为冷汗而变得沁凉的皮肤上。  
——谁知道你这心里又装着什么？  
绮礼注视着那张本该从未见过的面庞，心里想要抱住他一寸寸探索他的皮肤确认他的心跳扼住他的■■■■■■■■■■——这冲动来得如此猛烈激越，像是早就在那里只等着一个呼唤就要爆发。他惊讶于自己这片空洞里居然还能产生这样的东西——这让他几乎要放任下去。  
但是凯利睁开眼睛看着他。那眼睛像是从很多年前望过来，平静冷冽地用自身的完整拒绝着他的侵入。  
够了。  
绮礼强制将自己塞回理性和常识的笼子里，站起了身朝凯利伸出了手。  
“他是时间旅行者？”  
凯利没有理会他的手也没有反驳他所使用的过去时态，自己扶着墙站了起来：“你知道得不少。”  
“远远不够。”他仔细观察着少年脸上掠过的每一次痛苦神情，“他为什么会出现在这里？”  
凯利僵了一瞬。  
“你可真是……只知道打开别人的伤口。”  
绮礼知道自己已经将对方逼到了角落。凯利的样子像是随时准备扑上来一口咬断自己喉管的幼狼。他见好就收，做一个尽可能坦诚的手势：“我不会再问。”  
凯利自顾自地朝前走去——脚步仍然因为疼痛而不稳。绮礼试图提供帮助但被凯利挥开了。  
“你想用一夜走回去吗？”  
绮礼轻松地道。帕拉丁山离梵蒂冈绝对不近，他们也不可能在深夜找到任何交通工具。  
“来吧。”  
绮礼说着半蹲下来。  
半晌后他才听到凯利的脚步声。少年不情愿地攀上他的后背。因为只有一只手能勾住他的脖子，最开始的几步有点危险，不过绮礼很快就找到了平衡。  
罗马的夜晚安静得像是坟墓。街灯所照耀的一切皆陷入了沉睡，剩下他们两个踽踽而行。身后的呼吸从短浅变得悠长——他托一托身后的少年，只得一声模糊的轻哼。  
凯利睡着了。  
绮礼不否认少年部分是被自己折腾成这个样子，这事实让他升起了奇怪的欣快感，甚至让他的脚步都轻快了不少——不能小看一个候补除魔师的重量，即使他看起来过分瘦削。  
然而他的后颈慢慢地湿了。绮礼用了一会儿才明白那是凯利在哭泣，没有声音甚至没有自觉的。他不由得停下了脚步。  
“……爸爸。”  
凯利在梦中嗫嚅着。  
绮礼侧耳静听着。除了掠过台伯河面的风，就再没有第二个声音了。他再次托一下身后的少年，继续朝向梵蒂冈走去。

†

那之后凯利被送到了神学院的医务室——被恶魔造成的伤口只能用长期耐心的祈祷来清洁。医务室的主管在查看了凯利的伤口后甚至夸赞了绮礼的应急处理，尽管凯利对此持保留意见。  
不管怎样，他必须留在医务室观察一个月。  
同伴的受伤对绮礼没什么影响，他仍然重复着每日的课程。  
他有些期待什么时候能再见到切嗣，尽管那显然不受他的控制。导师并没对他们那天的遭遇做出什么评论。也许他会在探望凯利时说些什么？绮礼想着。导师也没有再次提起第八秘迹会的事情。一切都停顿了下来。  
一个月过得很快。某个晚上在绮礼做完祈祷将要入睡的时候，他听到窗户被打开的声音。  
穿着衬衫的凯利正从窗台上跳下来，看见他先是脸色一变，随即比了个噤声的手势。  
绮礼看了一眼时钟：已经过了宵禁的时间。他后知后觉地想起凯利的屋子其实是在隔壁。  
“爬窗子也会搞错吗？”他好笑地说。  
“真抱歉啊。”凯利没好气地回答着。  
“伤好了？”  
“七七八八。”凯利越过了他的身边想要回到自己的宿舍去，但一阵凌乱的脚步声从走廊中传了过来。凯利的脸色瞬间变了。  
绮礼没有多想。  
“过来。”  
绮礼拉着了凯利的手腕，在少年来得及抗议之前将他塞进了被褥里。他刚刚来得及返身关上窗户，门上就传来了急促的敲击声：“有人吗？”  
“就来。”  
他沉稳地回答着打开了门。穿着黑色僧衣的两个苦行修士严苛地看着他：“有没有看到可疑的人？”  
“没有。我只是在这里照料生病的同学而已。”绮礼侧过了身子让他们看到床上躺着的凯利。  
两人并未对绮礼的行为丢下什么评价。他们里里外外在宿舍查看了一遍，甚至连衣柜和床下也不放过，最终才阴沉着脸离开了宿舍，连一句多余的评论也没有。  
“……多谢。”  
直到脚步声远去凯利才推开被子坐起来，低头道谢着。  
“比起这个，我倒是想知道你做了什么。”绮礼一只膝盖压在床上，将凯利困在了墙壁和自己之间，“刚才那些人可不是学校的导师。我还以为——”他伸手捏住了凯利的肩头，“你带着这个会安生些呢。”  
“我没有时间了。”凯利没有泄露出半点疼痛的神情，他抬头直视着绮礼，“你不是早看出我并非真正的信徒吗？那天晚上我们的所有行动都在他们的监视中——他们已经识破了我。”  
“你这回意外地诚实。”绮礼挑起了少年胸口垂着的十字架，缓缓地抚摩着那黄铜表面陈旧的刻痕，“就不怕我告密吗？”  
凯利无畏地笑了。  
“我当然知道，言峰，你心里没有敬畏也没有虔诚。”他冰凉的手指隔着单薄的睡衣触上绮礼的心脏，“你根本没有告密的理由。”  
“——也没有不去告密的理由。”  
绮礼接过少年的话，在古老的十字架上印下充满暗示的吻。  
凯利笑得像是在嘲讽。  
“这就够了？”  
他说着，轻松地解开衬衫的前襟。绮礼注意到少年的伤口已经除去绷带和敷料，新生的粉红色皮肤乍看起来像是诡谲的刺青。  
“你想要这个？”  
凯利挑衅地看着绮礼。他似乎笃定“好学生言峰”并没有越轨的胆量。  
这你可错了。  
绮礼低下头，将两人之间的距离拉近为零。少年的嘴唇沁凉而柔软，他粗鲁地舔舐着像是榨出青橄榄的最后一点涩香。  
凯利挑了挑眉毛，在两人分开的短暂片刻低语着：“只有这样？”  
绮礼没有回答，而是用吻逼回了对方唇边的嘲笑。少年并没有抵抗，而是大胆地纠缠上来，像一条灵巧的蛇。绮礼觉得有暗火从脊上烧起来，他按住凯利的手腕将对方按倒在床上。  
“真是奇怪。”他舔着少年的耳廓，“我之前没有见过你，可是看着你我总觉得熟悉。”  
凯利的身体短暂地僵硬了一下——那也许是因为绮礼忽然衔住了他的耳垂。他干笑一声，手下已经准确地捉住了绮礼的弱点：“你可想得真多。”  
从人里面出来的，那才能污秽人 。  
理智遥远地提出了警告，但是绮礼已经无法深思了。对方黑色的眼睛像是栖息着水妖的深潭，一旦迈步进入就只有越陷越深。  
只是他不可能这么任由下去。清规戒律十余年无法真的让他变成一张白纸，更何况身处神学院这种青年男子扎堆但看不到一个女人的地方。他沿着锁骨一路轻轻咬噬下来，手指则掠过少年的腰线一路往下——  
他也已经硬了。  
绮礼露出半个得意的笑，又被凯利富有技巧的玩弄逼到边缘——他失了分寸，一口咬在对方的乳头上。凯利呲牙咧嘴。  
“你是狗吗？”  
血的咸腥在嘴里化开：他确实咬得狠了。不过比起道歉他更愿意来点儿更实际的——他用着和少年相似的技巧回敬着对方——对方急促地喘息着，心脏在他的唇下激烈地搏动着。  
他的生命就在这里。  
近在咫尺——————  
一瞬间他的眼睛被血红色蒙住了。  
绮礼忽然无法再忍耐下去。他粗暴地翻过了少年的身体，草草扩张之后插了进去。凯利咬住了枕头，腰部痉挛着，绮礼甚至觉得他下一刻就要把自己踢飞出去。  
可是没有。凯利只是回头看了一眼绮礼，什么也没有说。  
在某个部分绮礼知道这里有什么不对。非常不对。但是另一大半的自己已经无法继续控制下去。他握住少年的腰好像这样就能留住稍纵即逝的什么。  
不。  
那样东西、一开始就不曾存在过。  
“你会忘了这些。”  
一切结束之后凯利轻声在绮礼耳边说着。他起身离开没有半点拖沓，唯一费掉一点功夫用来解开他们放在床头链子纠结在一起的十字架，留下的只是宿舍门几近无声的一响。  
绮礼翻了个身看着空荡荡的天花板。外面夜色正深，他想起那一日在罗马街头听到的低语，想起裹着黑大衣的青年转身离去的背影，想起很久以前、男人躺在长草中望向自己的眼神。  
“切嗣。”  
他低低地呼唤着那个总是从他身边逃走的男人，坐起身来的时候习惯性地戴上了十字架，忽然发现有什么不对。  
这不是很久以前他从切嗣手中得到的那枚老十字架。他的指尖划过十字架上陌生的刻纹，明白过来这是凯利的所有物。  
——明天再找他去换吧。  
但是，第二天，名为“凯利”的学生再也没有在神学院的任何一人面前出现过。

导师在课后将绮礼留了下来。他显得比往常要疲惫些。  
“明天我会正式将你引荐入第八秘迹会。”他难得浮出轻微的笑纹，“我们看了你的表现。非常杰出，尤其是作为使用黑键的新手，十分难得。”  
“多谢您的称赞。”绮礼恭敬地低着头。  
“你会成为基督手中的长剑的。”导师威严的目光短暂在他脸上扫过，“保持你自身的正直和洁净。这是基本中的基本。”  
绮礼将头埋得更低。他疑疑惑导师是不是知道了什么，但导师接下来的话就解除了他的疑惑：  
“真正的虔诚不在表面。你那个‘同学’，可是在鸽子的外表下藏了一颗毒蛇的心……作为魔术师，他混进这里真是足够大胆。虽然我们已经加以警惕，还是让他盗走了某件重要的圣遗物。”  
“……圣遗物？”  
“这不是你可以操心的范畴。”导师的声音严厉起来，但很快就再度转为柔和，“不用惧怕，抬起头来，言峰。——你是个让你父亲骄傲的儿子。”  
绮礼抬头看着对面的老人。老人将手伸向他，他按照规矩亲吻了那代表着秘迹会权柄的戒指，心里却想着曾经也吻过它的人。

†

那之后绮礼再也没有见过凯利。  
他从神学院毕业了，正式加入了第八秘迹会成为了狩猎异端的“代行者”。他开始继续童年时旅行的生活，只不过这一次范围更大、地点也更偏僻。但是他仍能遇到切嗣，许多次，以至他已经可以轻松分辨更年轻的那个和更年长的那个。年轻些的切嗣总是急着去做什么——他不知道时间旅行者是怎么安排他们的旅行，只约略知道都来自“阿赖耶”的指令。这点和代行者没什么区别：绮礼也只是亦步亦趋地按照导师的命令出现在指定的地点，并不多去思考情报的来源。他们唯一的区别大概就是狩猎的“异端”不同。  
偶尔他会运气好地碰见了完成了任务的切嗣，他们会一起找家馆子吃点儿什么——切嗣并不精于饮食，绮礼显然也一样。有一次他们在罗马遇见，绮礼故意带他去了那家提供超辣的麻婆豆腐的中餐店。切嗣一边被辣得喘气一边又将那盘麻婆豆腐全都吃了下去；不过下次绮礼再试图这么做的时候切嗣就一副“敬谢不敏”的样子。  
“得了吧，言峰，你不可能连着两次都把我往沟里带。”切嗣说，漫不经意地找了道看起来没那么红的菜，“那玩意儿一次就够了。”  
偶尔他们会像遇到了职场危机的中年人那样聊着彼此工作里的那点儿事。比如排班不合理出勤密度过高，追踪某个异端结果在沙漠里迷路差点死了，跟着某个逃亡的时间旅行者却掉进沼泽差点死了。除了一点默契：  
他们从来不问对方杀了多少人。  
有时候切嗣也会满足一下绮礼永不休止的好奇心。  
“所有对过去的变动都会导致世界的自我修正。比如我们现在这样谈话。”说这话的时候切嗣和绮礼正走在巴黎的街头——并不是所有的异端和时间旅行者都以探索自然遗产为志愿，这对他们来说是件值得欣慰的事情，“对于这类的接触，世界的修正很小，不会在时间线上留下什么痕迹。”  
“也会有严重的？”  
“你永远不会知道某些改变有多么严重。最糟糕的话，会在现实里造成侵蚀。”切嗣貌似漫不经心地说着，可是绮礼感到他整个人都紧绷着。总是冷静地评估着现实的男人在那一瞬间似乎注视着遥远而已经无法改变的过去。  
“……我们正是为了防止这个。”  
切嗣最终说，从兜里掏出香烟点燃，彻底结束了这个话题。

和年轻的切嗣不同，年长的切嗣则像是专门来找绮礼的。结果忙得没有时间的就变成了绮礼——这像是某种补偿。但是这个切嗣留在过去的时间要短得多。  
“我退休了。”  
他简单地解释着。  
绮礼有些不明白：“你看起来不像是会轻易放弃的人。”  
“我只是放弃了一种方式。”  
说这话的时候切嗣看着绮礼，黑色的眼睛像是过深的湖泊无法测量。绮礼会在这样的目光前情不自禁地退缩。年长的切嗣更了解绮礼——尽管绮礼从来没和他说过更多的事情。有时绮礼会觉得，切嗣也许知道他所掩盖起来的缺陷，他无法感受到幸福的事实，他那常年空虚而无法填满的内心。  
但是切嗣不可能知道这些。  
他们聊一些很琐碎的事情。绮礼知道他退休后在日本留下来，收养了一个孩子，每天苦恼着做饭和家务。这生活让绮礼觉得没办法想象，他也没办法想象那个年轻的和自己一起随便买着汉堡三明治的切嗣有一天会走进家庭生活。（他偶尔对年轻的切嗣暗示过只言片语，得到的只有骇笑。）  
“你也应该试试。”切嗣说，“比如和女人结婚，安定下来。也许这会让你发现些什么。”  
那话语暗示的意味太强，绮礼本能地拒绝深究下去，而是尽快换了个话题：  
“当初你为什么选择了时间旅行者这个工作？”  
“因为不想看见悲剧再次发生。”切嗣难得地坦白着，可那笑容是寂寞的，“已经发生的不可能也不应该被改变。我曾经是这么相信的。”  
“曾经？”  
切嗣看着绮礼年轻但不起波澜的面孔——时间线只是摇摆了一下，并没有改变。  
他苦涩而自嘲地笑了：  
“我失去了力气。现在我只是在追逐虚空而已。”  
“将要发生什么？”绮礼敏锐地捕捉到那一丝藏在切嗣话语背后的、关于破坏和毁灭的预兆。  
切嗣摇了摇头：“你会知道的。”  
绮礼知道他再也无法从切嗣那里问什么了，年长的切嗣决定的事情基本无法改变。  
那天晚上他做了个梦。地上到处都是翻涌的黑色物质，厚重而混浊，涌动着像要将人拖入深渊。四周的建筑物都在燃烧着，人们在火中挣扎着，像是要逃离其中，又像是领受着死后的永罚。他看着这样的景象，胸口涌起的并不是恐惧，而是更加混沌的、浓重的——  
他骤然从梦中惊醒了，睡衣被冷汗溻在后背上。他推开被子走下床跪在了十字架的面前。  
『主啊，请你拯救我，因为我的灵软弱，我的骨头发战，我的心灵惊慌——』  
谙熟于心的诗篇下意识地在心里流过。  
『你要到几时才肯来呢？』   
他不会来。他听见谁说着，可是绮礼紧咬牙关，将经文默诵了下去。  
他可以接受自己的空虚，可以接受这空虚里无法产生爱情和幸福的事实。但是他不能接受灵魂本源的悖离。  
这只是梦而已。  
他告诉自己。  
这只是噩梦，梦魇，随便称呼什么都好的东西。  
——即使那一瞬流过心里的感情真实而清晰。  
他屈膝在神明的象征之下，重复着空虚而无望的祈祷，尽管在狭小的居室中，他只听到了来自深渊的呼唤、一遍遍地，在四面白墙之前回响着。

†

那件事的发生，是在绮礼成为代行者第六年的时候。  
言峰神父的葬礼并没有多少人参加。作为巡回神父，他走过了太多的地方，那些被他帮助过的人们也散布在各处，以至于在他去世的时候，没有一个人知道这消息并来得及赶到他的墓前。最终站在绮礼身边的只有几名地方教会的执事。地方教会的神父站在坟墓前，捧着圣经的手指因为连绵不绝的寒雨而颤抖着。  
“……仁慈的天父，你既召唤他回到你的身边，求你恩赐他在天国，与诸圣共享你永恒的盛宴。因我们的主耶稣基督，你的圣子，他和你及圣神，是唯一天主，永生永王。阿门。”  
“阿门。”  
跟随着众人念诵着的绮礼并没有看着父亲的坟墓。  
——在教会墓地的铁栏外，有个穿着黑色风衣的男人站在那里，手中捧着白色的玫瑰。  
“我没想到你会来。”  
结束了葬礼之后，两人在空无一人的小礼拜堂坐了下来。切嗣从怀中摸出了烟，考虑到这里是教堂之后又收了回去。  
“怎么说……”男人沉吟了一下，“我都知道了。”  
绮礼没有看他，而是注视着祭坛背后的彩色玻璃。那是曾经殉教的圣徒们。受试探、被刀杀、被石头打死或被烈火焚烧，因为这信心而为人记念、传颂、塑成石像，等待着那应许之日到来的一天。  
就像他始终虔诚的父亲一般。  
“你并没有做错。”  
切嗣说着，声音苦涩犹如咀嚼着自己酿造的苦果。  
“我杀了他，这是事实。”  
绮礼将手举到自己的面前。他仍然能感觉到黑键穿透父亲身体的触感，感觉到父亲的鲜血烙印在自己的手上，他甚至能准确地回忆起那温度。  
到了最后父亲也没有从恶魔的控制中摆脱。他没有叫出儿子的名字，也不曾回复一刻人类的目光。  
留下的只是疯狂的笑声。  
“你做了正确的事，言峰。”切嗣的发言冷酷但正确，“你是在救更多人。也是在救他。”  
这不能让绮礼有什么感触。  
毕竟，困扰着他的、始终无法让他忘掉的是——  
“我也做过和你类似的事情。”切嗣忽然说，“那也许不是正确的，但却是唯一的选择。”  
绮礼转过了头。  
切嗣的表情像是从铁里铸出来的。那不像是人而更像一架机器。  
“我的父亲。他是我杀掉的第一个改变了‘过去’的时间旅行者。”昔年燃烧了整座小岛的大火映在了切嗣的眼睛中，“那也许不是正确的。……但是我们没有选择。”  
绮礼没有回答。  
你错了，切嗣。他想着，我和你是不一样的。  
后来他们离开了教堂。雨仍然下着，淅淅沥沥的仿佛冰冷得能够沁入骨髓。在旅馆门前切嗣停下了脚。  
“我没法待太久，这不是公务。”切嗣简短地解释着。  
绮礼点了点头。在他觉得切嗣会就此消失之时，男人忽然把他拉了过去，像兄弟那样拥抱了他。  
“I’m sorry for your lost.”烟草和雨水的气息短暂地在他鼻端萦绕而过，“保重。”  
下一刻男人消失了。  
他在原地站了片刻才拖着被雨水打湿的身体走进旅馆，爬上狭窄的木造楼梯用钥匙打开了房门。他将外套丢在扶手椅上，走进浴室，在扯下毛巾擦着头发的时候忽然觉得房中多出了什么。  
年长的切嗣正站在那里。他比之前每一次见到都要显得更加衰老也更加单薄，裹在浴衣里就像只要轻轻推一下就会散掉。但是他又不像绮礼惯常见到的那个切嗣。他看着绮礼的表情和年轻时的切嗣并无差别——那是属于审判者、而非人类的表情。  
“你也来了。”  
绮礼说着，有些疲惫。  
“我记得这一天。我想纠正我曾经说过的话。”切嗣的声音不比冰雨温和多少，那里面甚至带着杀气。  
绮礼拉下了头上的毛巾。  
“你越过了界线，绮礼。”切嗣像是在看着他又像是越过了他，“杀死父亲的时候你在想什么？他的鲜血会让你兴奋吗？杀掉了他能填满你内心的空洞吗？——你知道自己在笑吗？”  
“果然，”绮礼不自觉地弯起了嘴角，“那天晚上看着我们的人是你。”  
切嗣没有挪开视线。  
“我应该一开始就杀了你。”  
“造成侵蚀也没关系？”  
“啊。”  
下一刻他们扭打在了一起。切嗣是认真的——他甚至带了那柄Contender。但绮礼不可能束手就缚。他紧紧扼住切嗣的手腕让子弹在一线之间擦过自己的耳畔。他们在旅馆狭小的房间里打得天翻地覆，出手凶狠无比可是全无章法，到了最后索性滚作一团比小孩子还要不如。绮礼觉得自己的肋骨险些要被切嗣打断了，他也确信自己在切嗣身上留下了等量的回报。最后制止了他们的打斗的是旅馆老板：年届六十的老太太险些被屋里的一片凌乱和两个男人的战况吓出心脏病来。绮礼废了一些功夫才让她相信这只是朋友之间的“玩笑”并保证会赔偿她的一切损失才勉强让老人同意把事态留给他们两个处理。  
“清醒些，先生们，你们都是成年人了！”愤愤然丢下了最后的评论，老人总算颤巍巍地下楼去了。  
绮礼舒了口气将门重新关上。他回过神，发现切嗣正靠坐在床边，头埋进了两臂之间，手里仍拿着他的枪。  
“切嗣。”  
他试着叫道，Contender的枪口不出所料地指向了他。  
“我听你说过你父亲的事情。——他当初做了什么？”  
切嗣整个人抖了一下。他抬起头看着绮礼，刚才那机器一样的神情渐渐从他脸上褪去了，深不见底的绝望漫了上来。  
绮礼知道自己应该停止了。可是他走向了切嗣。  
“他也是时间旅行者对吗？  
“他改变了过去吗？  
“他得到了什么呢？”  
他单膝落在切嗣身前，任由Contender的枪口顶上了他的胸膛。这是默许的姿态。  
切嗣的手颤抖起来。绮礼觉得他几乎要握不住手中的枪了。  
“过去是不能被改变的。”时间旅行者低声重复着他终生为之努力的目标。他没有注意到泪水从自己的脸颊上滑了下来。  
绮礼伸手揽过了男人。冰冷的枪支压在了他们中间，可是男人闻起来像老旧的房子、晒过的棉被，所有一切远离纷争的和平美好的东西。他不知道为什么这样的切嗣还要一次一次出现在自己身边。  
每个非法的时间旅行者都是为了挽回无法挽回的事情而试图去改变过去。——某天切嗣说过的话在耳边响起——就算知道这样什么也得不到：世界会将一切努力化为乌有。  
你也有想要挽回的东西吗？  
在怀中的身体失去了重量和温度的那一刻，绮礼无声地问着。  
但是男人消失了，甚至没说一句再见。

†

父亲的葬礼后绮礼得到了一段假期，但很快又恢复了追击异端的日常。这对于代行者没什么特别的：他们是神明手中的利剑，而利剑是不用多想的。这对绮礼而言没什么分别。他只是开始在晚上做一个梦：曾经一度见过的，充满着黑泥、破坏和死亡的梦境。在梦境的最后他会听到一个声音：  
到这里来。  
他相信那大概是恶魔的声音。在沐浴父亲鲜血的瞬间他明白了自己的如同谬论一样的存在——并不是无法得到满足，而是能够满足自己的只有纯粹的痛苦和毁灭，一如那充斥着死亡的噩梦在自己心底所唤起的情绪——那无疑是真实的狂喜。  
他冷静地分析着自己的灵魂如同毫无关系的人。在神学上这是多么悖谬的存在：世界上竟会有背离了造物主之恩惠的造物——他甚至不需堕落，因为他的本质就是恶。  
这样的灵魂因何会存在于世呢？  
每日他行走在正常和噩梦的罅隙中，知道这像是在钢丝上逐步走向深渊——有一天他会毫无疑问地步入其中。  
但是他想见切嗣。  
那是为了什么呢？为了在那个相似但却截然不同的灵魂上寻求答案吗？还只是日久年深的追随和期待积累下来的一种习惯？还是因为——

绮礼被派遣到北方的小岛是一年之后的事。在那儿的村里发生了疑似恶魔附身的事件，但直到他千里迢迢飞机转轮渡地到了那里，才发现事情的复杂性远超过他的想象。狭小的村中人际关系比蛛网还要复杂，他被迫一个个听取村民的意见，试图从中抽取出些许的真实——老实说，他们真应该派异端审问局的人来这儿，他恼怒地想着，或者换个题目，给我一打恶灵也行。  
但是他没得选择。似乎为了表示歉意，村中的神父为他找了间海边的木屋，站在窗口可以看到和死人骨灰一般洁白的沙滩。褐色的海藻被海浪搁浅在那里，除了成天吵吵嚷嚷的海鸥之外就没有其他的活物。木屋里设施俱全，除了你必须支付暖气的电费——就连白夜的此时岛上也相当寒冷。绮礼决定把账单全部寄回去让他们烦心。  
没有真正的黑夜似乎噩梦也不敢造访。绮礼无聊地将夜晚虚掷在阅读上：屋中留着几本老旧的书，而且是英文。他不知道它们是谁或是什么时候留下的，但第一次读闲书的感觉并不坏。  
他习惯于只阅读圣典——来自父亲从小的教训；可现在这些都不再重要了。  
那天晚上正在下雨。他坐在沙发里随手翻着书页，最初的敲击响起时他以为是下了雹子。可那敲击不依不饶，如双手沾满鲜血的麦克白在深夜听到过的敲门声。  
他丢开书拉起窗帘：浑身湿透的切嗣正站在窗外。  
他大吃一惊，连忙跑过去打开阳台门。寒风和雨一起卷了进来，男人冻得嘴唇都变白了：  
“这次可真要命啊。”  
男人笑着，禁不住牙关的颤抖。绮礼将他拉进屋直接推到浴室。切嗣的手指僵硬得无法解开扣子，绮礼索性一把撕开了衬衫，将男人整个人剥鸡蛋一样地剥了出来——然后，他的目光在男人的右肩上凝固住了。  
那是一处经年的旧伤。  
切嗣似乎并没意识到发生了什么，他困惑地看着绮礼。  
“我就知道是你。”他捉着年长的男人的手就像捉住很多年前的少年，“我当时就知道是你，凯利。”  
但是切嗣并没有太大的反应。他甚至想了一会儿。  
“抱歉。那些事估计被我忘记了。”  
绮礼不可能接受这个答案，他将男人推到淋浴喷头下，自己也挤了过去。温度适中的热水对于刚刚被冷雨浇透的男人来还是太烫：他像受惊的猫一样窜出来，但是绮礼没有给他逃离的迹会。多年前的记忆和沉睡已久的欲望一起叫嚣着，他钳住了男人的下颚、吻了下去。  
男人发出了微弱的的声音。他并没有挣扎，就像很多年前的深夜在寝室狭窄的单人床上一般。他嘴里有糖果的味道——绮礼想起某天切嗣说过他在戒烟，那微微清凉的气息和遥远的薄荷气息呼应起来。  
“凯利……”他模糊不清地呼唤着男人的名字：一个太过简单的谜题，“——切嗣。”  
男人已经老去。他的身体不再像年轻的时候，柔韧得像柳条、灵活得像蛇，而是更像为时间所流过的河床，布满着不知何时落下的陈旧伤疤，又像是在沙漠深处掘出的含着水的沙子，在苦涩深处包着一点甘甜。他确认着男人的身体，当年的记忆太过遥远像是搭在沙上的城堡，被现实的潮水漫了过去。  
切嗣渐渐被热水温暖过来。血色重新回到了他的脸上：他现在看起来像人而不是幽灵了。他的手掌按在绮礼的胸口上拉开两人的距离——那是他曾经（或以后）用枪指着的地方，问：  
“你想要什么，绮礼。”  
那一刻绮礼确信了男人是知道的。早已知道，大概从他们在紫藤架相遇的下午之时就知道。  
答案似乎就在嘴边。  
他想要切嗣。但不完全是这个温暖的、活生生的、标志着遥远平静的幻影一样生活的切嗣，更是痛苦的、支离破碎的、带着战场过后的鲜血和硝烟仿佛随时就会在他手里折断的切嗣。他的哀鸣会让他快乐。想到扼住他的喉咙切开他的肌肤啜饮他的鲜血握住他的心脏将他整个人像蝴蝶那样钉在标本架上血淋林又一片不少的保存起来让他整个人都因为兴奋而战栗起来；或者，不要这么血淋淋的，而是将他绑在身边慢慢汲取他的痛苦——那些切嗣如投入深井一般自始至终向他隐瞒着的东西——那似乎都要让代行者全心地歌颂哈里路亚了。  
但是——  
切嗣的手指像是握住了他的心脏。他深黯的眼神像镜子一样映照出真实。  
他想要切嗣。  
但是他更想要的，在那肤浅的反转一样的冲动之下所隐藏着的是——  
“理由。”  
第一次地，他说出了这个词。  
“我生于此世的理由。”  
“你将在在何处寻求，绮礼。”  
“在世界一切之恶的尽头。”

于是他们知道这对话完结了。

后来他们还是做了爱。因为都已经开了头不完结下去似乎有些浪费，也因为没什么别的好做：这岛上荒芜得一无所有。那运动不太像绮礼期待的那样，他们几乎是“温柔”地完成了这件事情，和两个毛头小子或者一对儿到了发情期的野兽那样。在高潮的那一刻绮礼的手指落到了切嗣的脖颈上，他的杀意外露得如此明显以至于切嗣本来迷茫的眼睛也瞬间找回了焦距。  
但是最终他只是吻了他。  
那时候雨停了。漫长的白昼仍然维持着灰蓝的辉光。他们躺在一起聆听着极北之地的静寂：海浪高一声、低一声。  
就在那声音中切嗣问了。  
“我不能给你答案吗？”  
绮礼没料到切嗣会这么问。但是男人看到绮礼的神情，于是自己笑了起来。  
“我不能给你答案。”  
“切嗣。”  
绮礼呼唤着年长的男人，从腰间拥住他将他环在自己的怀里。这像是禁锢的姿势，或者保护，但是他们都知道这只是错觉。  
最终什么也没有。  
男人捂住了脸，肩膀微微颤动着。绮礼以为他在哭，但是当他伸手覆住对方的眼睑，他却发现手心是干的。  
“我得走了。”  
切嗣说着。  
窗外的海鸥叫了起来。海的颜色变深了，一遍一遍地冲刷着白如骨灰的沙滩。云快速地翻卷并聚拢着，雨再次落下来细密地打着木屋的房顶。绮礼想要抓住切嗣的手腕，但是他抓空了。  
一如既往地，男人回到了自己的时间里。

†

从北地回来之后绮礼就没有再见过切嗣——无论是年轻的还是更年长的那个。他知道这或许因为两人将要在现实中见面之故：切嗣曾经和他说过类似的规则。  
这让他升起些微的期待，但是又重新跌落回一无所有的空虚。  
——我不能给你答案。  
就像切嗣说的那样，他们之间的结局已经注定了。就算分享着相似的痛苦，他们也不过是从两个截然不同的地方出发、只在路上擦肩而过又注定奔向相反方向的陌生人而已。  
他甚至可以说自己爱着切嗣——如果那悖逆的反转的冲动可以这样命名的话，是的。可他依然循着梦境中的呼唤往深渊走去了。唯一的保险索握在切嗣的手里——它不足够长，而早晚有一天绮礼会切断那绳子不再回头。  
也许对切嗣而言那是件好事。  
毕竟，这样绮礼就不至总是想着，或许在哪一天要杀掉他。  
他重复着空虚的前进，然后，意想不到的客人出现在了他的生活之中。  
绮礼是在周三上午发现那个男人的。他故作无知地出门，却没有按一贯的习惯去办公室，而是刻意地拐进了视线不好的窄街。他坐在某家饭店的后门没等多久，就看到穿着黑色衬衫的白发男人匆匆地赶了过来。  
“别动。”绮礼用黑键贴在了对方的颈动脉边上——他惯于这样的埋伏和突击，“你是什么人？”  
白发的男人实际上意外地年轻，褐色的肌肤上见不到一丝年龄的痕迹。他举起双手表示自己没有携带武器：“我是为了保护你而来，言峰绮礼。”  
“保护我？”  
这笑话过于好笑以至于绮礼真的笑了出来。  
男人则旁若无人地说下去：“你听说过名叫卫宫切嗣的男人吗？”  
……这不好笑。  
绮礼仔细观察着男人的衣着。他忽然明白过来：“你是时间旅行者。”  
“没错。——现在你可以收起这见鬼的武器了吧？”对方厌恶地盯着绮礼手中的黑键就像吸血鬼盯着十字架。  
绮礼收回了武器。他不确定自己真的能干掉这些所谓的时间旅行者，而且他想听听对方会说什么：“你的名字？”  
“你可以叫我Archer。”  
代号。时间旅行者们生怕在过去留下什么痕迹——这一点倒是和切嗣一点儿都不一样。想起男人甚至让绮礼的神情也略略柔软下来。  
“切嗣不可能杀我。”  
他给过他机会——但是切嗣没有下手。那个把维护过去看得比什么都重的男人不可能下手。反而，他倒觉得自己哪天杀了切嗣的可能性说不定还要更大。  
Archer的脸色忽然变得很奇怪。  
“你叫他切嗣？你认识他？”  
“我们认识很久了，我也知道他是时间旅行者。——这有什么问题吗？”  
Archer咒了一句。  
规则根本就被撕成碎片了。因果在这条时间线里简直摇摇欲坠，到了现在还没出大乱子真是奇迹——他想着。对面的男人平静地追问着：  
“为什么你会认为切嗣要杀我？”  
“因为在一年之后发生了一场大灾难。”Archer钢色的眼睛不带任何感情地凝视着，“一个城市消失了，起因是你，言峰绮礼。”  
绮礼并不感到意外。  
“所以他要杀我？”  
“我想他也许是想阻止那场灾难。”Archer的眼中掠过一抹痛楚，可是他的声音比钢铁更冷硬，“虽然他应该知道这是不可能的。篡改过去只会造成更糟的灾难——我们事实上什么也做不了。”  
“你看起来很想杀死我。”  
“啊啊。”Archer丝毫没有掩饰他对绮礼的厌恶和杀气，“如果可以。”  
“也许那个想杀了我的切嗣只是还没找到我。”绮礼说着，莫名地有些期待。如果切嗣要杀自己的话——那也许是个绝佳的机会。无论杀了切嗣还是被杀他都不会有任何的怨言。  
“他脱离‘阿赖耶’已经很久。我们监测到他独力返回过去许多次，如果是一般的时间旅行者的话他早已衰弱而死，或者迷失在时间之中再也无法回来。”Archer说到一半，声音忽然低落下去，“……我一直以为他只是没有找到你。呵，这怎么可能，他是最好的时间旅行者。”  
绮礼忽然想起了一个事实。  
年轻的切嗣一次也没有叫过自己“绮礼”。  
“我明白这里的情况了。你不会再见到我了。”  
Archer厌烦似地挥了挥手，绕过了绮礼准备走向街的另一头。  
“我有件事情想问你。”  
那令人烦躁的低沉声音追着他响了起来。  
“我见到过死前的切嗣。——那代表什么？”  
Archer回身抓住了绮礼的衣领将他按在了墙上。他动作太快——而神父也并没有抵抗的意思。  
“如果可以我真想在这里杀了你。”  
他一字一句地说着——如果眼神可以杀人的话绮礼恐怕已经被他千刀万剐了。  
绮礼觉得眼下的情景充满了荒谬：  
“但是你不会。”  
Archer慢慢地放开了手。  
这一切都已经注定。他们做着时间旅行是为了维护世界的时间，而绝不是为了毁坏它。这里所有的一切，从一开始就在他所能碰触的范围之外。  
“时间旅行者在死前会回到自己最重要的那个人身边。”他轻声说着，每个字都沉重得像石头。  
对面神父无动于衷地看着他。  
“我已经违背规则把未来告诉了你。”Archer说着。他已经不在意这会造成什么影响，他甚至也不在意神父是不是在听这些话，“你拥有选择的权利。也许你可以改变我所知的过去——如果你做了恰当的选择。”  
“那会发生什么？”  
“我不知道见鬼的会发生什么。唯一能确定的，就是一切都会不一样了。”  
留下了谶语般的警告，自称Archer的时间旅行者消失在了绮礼的面前。他独自站在空无一人的狭窄街道上，看着黑猫悠然地穿过自己的面前。最终他也朝着阳光普照的罗马的大街而走去。  
他想起切嗣。那个冰冷的、温和的、大胆的恋人。他想到未来，想起那些梦境和呼唤，想到他们许多次的相遇。  
如果还有什么是他不愿意的，那就是这一切从未发生过。  
时间旅行者不可能改变过去。与那对应的，言峰绮礼不想去改变未来。  
他微笑着迈步走入罗马的阳光。而遥远的、某个深黯的洞穴里，有人张开眼睛，吃吃地笑了起来。

†

在绮礼为父亲的老友邀至极东之地前，他以为那只是一个简单的问题。事实上，对方也是基于某种形式主义的理由才请他过来：他们希望确定某个魔术仪式的残迹是否和圣遗物有关。  
“我和你的父亲是老朋友了。”远坂时臣看起来比他的年龄还要老成得多，“远坂家一直和圣堂教会有着联系。他是一位能够恰切地了解我们之间关系的人……我为他感到遗憾。”  
绮礼低下了头。他习惯于在这种时候做出恰当的哀悼姿势——他们也并没有在这个话题上盘桓过多时间。时臣解释了一下请他过来的理由：在城市西边的山腹中残留着一处魔术秘仪的残迹，原本的目的已经不清，但废弃已经超过了一百二十年以上。现在它开始出现了复活的迹象——按照远坂家和圣堂教会的关系，他需要找一位可信的代行者来鉴定那是否是隶属于教义的圣遗物。  
“这个魔术仪式，在古老的记载里被称作‘圣杯’。”时臣掠过一抹嘲笑，“这种名字真是给人造成麻烦，你说是吗？”  
“我会谨慎确认的。”  
要来了必要的资料，绮礼在出门的时候迎面撞上了正要进来的男人。身后的远坂时臣不禁紧张起来：“……这位是来自协会的同僚，卫宫。卫宫先生，这位是我和你提过的言峰君……他从意大利过来。”  
切嗣看着他，眼中掠过一丝不易被察觉的笑意。  
“初次见面，请多关照。”  
“请多关照。”  
绮礼伸手和他一握。身后的时臣明显地松了口气——他显然是担心两人一见面就会因为彼此所属不同而打起来。  
绮礼离开了远坂家后又在门口等了一会儿。切嗣果然很快就出现了——两人不由得笑了起来。  
“去喝一杯？”  
切嗣提议。  
他们找了家小居酒屋。电视里放着不知道哪年的演歌，边上闹哄哄的都是刚下班的上班族。老板娘端来了鸡肉串和啤酒就匆匆去招呼下一家客人。店里热闹到了没人去注意看上去像是异国游客的他们。  
这显然让切嗣放松了不少。他甚至对啤酒皱起了眉头——不过他们都知道明天还有工作，酒精的摄入还是越少越好。  
“我没想到你也在这儿。”绮礼说。  
“工作轮换，诸如此类的东西。他们说我之前有些工作过劳，这真见鬼，明明是一帮人决定的。”喝着啤酒，切嗣话变得多了一点，“不过，偶尔休息一下也没什么问题。这边这件事是我原来的老师介绍的，我只是来看看。”  
“唔。”绮礼喝了口酒。  
到这儿来  
那声音在他耳边缭绕着。从一进入这城市开始。  
“你看起来比上次好多了。”切嗣叹了口气，“那时候你简直像个死人。……都过去了。”  
绮礼在居酒屋的灯光里看了一眼切嗣。他发觉此时的切嗣是真的信任着自己，就像朋友、或者家人那样。他又喝了口酒，借着微醺的酒力问他是不是有一天他们会打起来。  
切嗣怔了一下。  
“我没想过这样的事。”  
“也许我是个超乎你想象之上的坏人。设想一下。”绮礼说着，一半认真的。  
“你不是。”切嗣摇了摇头，“我见得多了，那种从心里烂到外面的，以玩弄别人作为乐趣的家伙……你不是，言峰。就算在代行者那帮十足的混蛋里，你也算是个不那么差的混蛋。”  
我没有腐烂。我只是彻底地歪曲了而已。  
绮礼想着，接近愉快地继续问了下去：  
“如果我真的变坏了呢？”  
“在我杀了你之前，我会试着把你拉回来。”  
切嗣说。  
这多半是谎言，因为这个切嗣绝对会一枪干掉自己。但这也并非谎言。因为切嗣确实在漫长的时间之中，怀抱着虚无的希望和深不可测的绝望，一次次站在边缘试图将他拉回来。  
绮礼笑了。他从桌上探过身，短暂地抱住了切嗣：“多谢。”  
切嗣嘀咕了句什么。但是绮礼没有去听。他闻到的切嗣像是烟草、刀剑和钢铁，像是等待着暴风雨的平静又激动的大海。他有点儿好奇自己对切嗣而言像是什么。也许下次他可以问问。  
啊。  
他忘记没有下次了。  
到这儿来。  
深渊呼唤着他。  
在巨大的洞穴深处，那黑色的恶兽抬起了头。他对着遥远的、却是唯一能够将自己解放出来的男人露出了笑容。

你将在在何处寻求，绮礼。  
在世界一切之恶的尽头。

†

他从洞穴里出来的时候，注意到有个男孩正站在草丛里。他的皮肤被南方的烈日所染黑，短短的头发猫耳一样翘着，看到了神父的接近，黑色的眼中不禁闪过一丝慌乱。  
在言峰绮礼得到了一切也结束了一切的此刻，被黑泥填充的心脏只剩下模糊隐约的感触，可是他仍然微笑起来。  
“原来是这个时候⋯⋯又见到你了，切嗣。”  
男孩抬起了头，眼睛里充满了惊奇。  
“你认识我？”  
“认识很久了。”  
“我从来没见过你。”  
“你会见到我的。”  
切嗣像是无法理解绮礼的话。他看着逐渐爬上绮礼脸庞的、那代表着“世界一切之恶”的咒印。  
“——那是什么？你生病了吗？”  
“大概是吧。”  
“不需要医生吗？”切嗣担心地说着，那模样好像男人一点头，他就会跑去找医生——无论他自己还能停留在这儿多久。  
“没有必要。”  
“但是——”  
“别担心那个。”绮礼蹲了下来平视着男孩， “我有东西要给你。”  
“爸爸说不能要陌生人的东西。”男孩本能地躲闪着将要错谬地将两人套在一起的枷锁，但是绮礼不会允许他逃避。  
他展开手，将自己一直佩在胸前的、那枚很久以前少年所遗落在自己身边的黄铜十字架套在了男孩的颈上。  
“看着我直到最后吧，切嗣。”  
他说着，将吻落在那背离了时间的十字架上。  
切嗣望着他，带着天使的无知和纯洁，一如许多年以前，那濒临死亡的男人将痛苦和悲伤全部吞下之后望着他的眼神。  
“别忘了我。”  
他低声在男孩耳边落下话语后，松开手站起身走向山下苍茫的暮色。  
向日葵朝着他转过了头，铁线莲纷披下来俯向他，卷须的小花枝头缠过他的脚踝，冷冽的紫杉在他肩上弯下手指，无动于衷的橡树用落叶目送着他。  
山下有拿着Contender等待的男人，有注定的灾难和迫近的终结。可是他已经知道在时间的循环里开端和结束均无意义。  
他得到了这一瞬间就已足够。

Ende.


	2. 番外 时间旅行者的员工守则

**1.不可以将过去或未来的东西带离其所属的时空。**

切嗣第一次做时空旅行的时候并没意识到自己是一个时间旅行者。人们说这种天赋和血脉相连，但也并非注定和遗传相关。卫宫矩贤是卫宫家硕果仅存的最后传承，谁也没想到他的儿子能够再现他的天赋。  
所以当那个奇怪的神父将十字架挂在他的脖颈上的时候，切嗣并没有多想地接受了它，甚至很久以后也没有发觉到那是一件来自未来的东西。

**2.改变过去会造成侵蚀。**

卫宫矩贤本能地抵触着以“阿赖耶”为名的那些时间旅行者的意志。他对儿子说那些人虽然绝对正确，但没有半点人性。如果我们能够观测过去，就是说，我们被赋予了改变它的权利。  
他隐居在南方的岛屿上试着做了许多次的时间旅行来测算时间扭曲的限度，而他最后终于下了决定。  
切嗣不知道矩贤到底在追逐着什么。但那没有实现：整个小岛被狱火吞噬了。当他拿着追击而来的时间旅行者递给他的手枪回到小屋，矩贤正在准备着逃离。

你还会继续这样下去吗？  
当然。

他后来的老师找到切嗣的时候他没办法把手指从枪上挪开。她一把握住了孩子的手，将致命的铁器收了回来。  
我竟然唆使孩子去杀害自己的亲生父亲，我实在是个非常差劲的人啊。*  
老师说着。可是切嗣知道这和她无关。  
只是这样的事情必须制止。  
从那时起，他的道路就决定了。  
无论那是正确的还是错误的。

**3.时间旅行者会在死前回到自己最重要的人身边。**

后来切嗣跟着老师进入了时间管理处。这组织有个代号，叫做“阿赖耶”，据说最核心的领导谁也没有见过。切嗣还没有被发现拥有时间旅行者的潜质：他主要负责在正常时间线上的工作，包括试图从圣堂教会将某件圣遗物偷盗出来。  
他的潜入很顺利。正面进攻是不可能的，但是谁没有想过怀疑神学院的学生：他稍微用魔术遮盖了一下面目就以凯利之名混了进去。以神之名施行的咏唱本质上也仍然是魔术，这使得他成为了学院中的优秀学生。  
唯一怀疑他的只有一起实习的言峰。他听说言峰从小被身为巡回神父的父亲带在身边长大。但是他不害怕这个人会告密：他的眼睛太空虚，甚至看不到信徒的虔诚和狂热。

就在他只差一步就能够接近第八秘迹会的门槛的时候，他看到了自己的父亲。  
如果矩贤憎恨他、诅咒他、对着他投来恶毒的目光，也许切嗣还会感到好过一些。但在他握住父亲的手的时候，矩贤笑了。  
他觉得有什么似乎要从里面把他整个人撕开。  
“卫宫切嗣”具有机械一般的资质。他能够瞬间抛弃感情做出理智最正确的判断，但这不等于他没有心。

之后的一切都发生得太快了。在言峰拿出黑键之后，他知道自己的任务已经濒于失败：他从一开始就没有得到导师的信任。这事实让他略微收敛了精神——然后就被粗暴地翻弄了伤口。  
疼痛也许不是件坏事。至少这痛楚不是让他整个人支离破碎，而是将他暂时捏回了“凯利”的样子。  
说出“父亲”这个名词算是一种解脱吗，他不愿意这么想。只是那天他梦见了曾经在南方的岛屿上的日子。那时候的太阳总是热烈的，海的声音从清晨徘徊到深夜，他相信着父亲所说的美好的未来，从不曾有过恐惧和匮乏。  
他不会承认自己因为这个梦而哭了起来。

**4.必要地忘记过去。**

因为没办法如计划一样混入第八秘迹会，切嗣采用了最糟糕的方式才把圣遗物带了出来。在妥善的地方藏好了赃物，他试图回到自己房间里的时候魔力几乎已经干涸了——也许这就是为什么他爬错了窗户。  
在听到门外脚步声的时候他觉得自己八成逃不掉了，事情却朝着他无法想象的方向扭转而去。言峰算是庇护了他——他还得到了必要的魔力补充。  
那像是某种欺骗，至少也是互相利用。那个人会在自己身上看到想找的东西吗？或者说，他那连神明也无法满足的心灵，会在这样的行为中得到什么吗？  
那才是真正的笑话。  
总之他顺利地逃脱了，唯一遗憾的是拿错了十字架——那十字架是很久以前某人送给他的。这有点儿可惜，但也不算什么大事——他这样想着，将言峰的十字架揣入衣袋。

那之后切嗣发现了自己是时间旅行者：以老师的死亡为契机。  
最后他也并不知道为什么老师会让不慎让自己知道她想要改变过去的计划。是因为她相信没有人能够阻止她，还是她潜意识里期盼着有人能够阻止她？等他意识到的时候——他已经跟着老师一起回到了过去。  
那是他有印象的第一次时间旅行。他至今还记得越过时空导致的紊乱和失调、没办法取得平衡、剧烈的呕吐感、止不住的鼻血——以及作为结束的、被他抱在怀里而渐渐失去生命的老师。

加入“阿赖耶”的时候他们说你最好把过去的事情都忘掉——只要人还记得过去的话，就总会被想要改变它的想法诱惑。  
他对此并未犹豫。  
对他而言，只需要记住出发的原点就够了。

**5.如果遇到了能认出你的人，把这作为事实接受下来而不要多问。**

第一次遇到传送意外的时候，他本来准备去罗马追踪一个试图逃亡已久的时间旅行者。但是当他发现的时候，他落到了某个树林中。  
这种事情不是没发生过。最倒霉的时间旅行者会不慎掉到太平洋或者撒哈拉中间。他甚至应该庆幸自己脚下还踏着坚实的土地。他找了条道往山下走着，结果遇到了一个甚至能叫出自己名字的少年。  
他确定他没见过对方。唯一的解释就是未来的自己曾经跳跃到对方的过去。  
……居然连个化名也不用一下吗。  
他制止了少年想要继续讲下去的打算。他们不应该和过去之人接触过多。  
用身上带着的金戒指（专门为这种时候准备的）和山下的旅店老板娘换取了住宿，他没想到自己晚饭时候又遇到了少年和他父亲。可能更糟的是，他父亲是个驱魔师。  
他有点儿怀疑这小旅馆的餐厅够不够他们打架的。幸好巡回神父比他想象的还要克制得多。  
睡了一晚上之后，他回到了自己的时间并进行了第二次跳跃：他顺利到达了罗马，并且干掉了那个狡猾的家伙——时间旅行的好处是下手的时候甚至都不用躲避目击者。你只可能攻击到时间旅行者，而世界会为了自我修正展开屏蔽。他正准备返回的时候——连着两次的跳跃让他相当疲惫，一个年轻的神学院学生追了过来。  
一开始他以为对方也是时间旅行者。并不是——他只是认识他而已。当他反映过来，这个子窜得太快的神学院学生就是上次旅行中在小城见到的少年他不禁叹了口气。  
留下名字和重复的相遇都是件糟糕的事情。人和人的关系太微妙，对世界而言，人是以“存在”而衡量的；人和人的相遇则会导致复杂的变动，这不会造成侵蚀那样的惨剧，但往往他们的命运就再也不一样了。他试图在纠结得更深之前结束这段对话，但少年说出了那个事实：  
他曾经见过将要死去的自己。  
他愣住了。  
这就像是突然有人把未来丢到自己面前一样。在他自己所没有经历的时间里，他将要——或者已经，谁知道呢——和面前的少年建立深刻的联系。这感觉像是突兀地将推理小说翻到了最后的结局，却错失了所有有意义的部分。  
最终他也只是揉了一把少年的头发，从记忆里捞出昨天晚上旅店老板娘的介绍：  
我们会再见的，言峰。

**6.不可以和过去之人接触过多。**

就算认识那么多时间旅行者，切嗣也只偶尔听说过这样的事情——你会反复地出现在一个人身边：就像是命运注定好的那样。但当这成为现实的时候，你最好还是接受——因为那都是已经成为了“过去”之事。他会在自己的工作间隙见到已经成为了代行者的言峰。有时候他正在路上，但有时候他们能一起去吃点儿什么，当然是言峰掏钱：你不能指望那点儿出差补助，往往他们拿到的旧时货币不是有这样的问题就是那种问题。  
老实说和言峰度过的时光并不坏。他们的工作太类似，他们都熟知伤口、鲜血、死亡和黑夜，这让对话少了些顾忌，就算彼此所属不同也一样。可是“这个人会成为自己最重要的人”这认知多少让切嗣有点儿别扭。也许，他们有一天会成为搭档，或者诸如此类，或者——

他最后没有忍住做了一次私下的旅行。没有辅助和指引的时间旅行比想象要来得困难：你得非常清楚自己想去的地方，做好被“过去”压迫的准备，忍受旅行的眩晕感——年龄越大就越困难——而且成功之后停留的时间也不可能有执行公务的时候那样久。但是他只是想着自己至少应该在那个时候陪在言峰身边：他知道他多么重视自己的父亲——被恶魔附身而被他亲手杀死的父亲。他甚至和他提到了自己的过去：那被消除之后残留的些许旧影。  
我们没有选择。  
他像是对男人说着也像是对自己说着。  
正确的选择——只对世界而言。对于他们自己而言，无论何时，这都是必须选择、但绝非正确的决定。  
他们离开的时候仍在下雨。到了旅馆门口的时候他短暂地拥抱了言峰。

现在他们是一样的了。

**7.时间不可改变的意思是：已死之人不可能复活**

在现实中见到言峰是相当靠后的事情。那意外地是在远东：休假中的切嗣被委托了一件不完全属于时间旅行者的工作，探查某个陈旧的魔术遗迹。他没想到言峰也会出现。  
他们找了间小的居酒屋——言峰看起来已经从丧父的哀悼中走了出来。当言峰和他说着那些话的时候他以为那只是闲聊而已。一切看起来都如此和平，那比啤酒还要醉人。  
只是一天而已。  
远东的小城成了地狱。不知何处而来的黑泥携带着叫人发狂的混沌，带着天火无情地吞噬着人们的生命。远坂时臣找到他，说一切的源头都是某个象征着“世界一切之恶”的邪灵：它被封在山上的遗迹里，但有人将它解放出来了。  
他点了点头，拿起了Contender向大火的深处走去。

一切结束得就像开始那样突兀。  
邪灵在他的枪下消失了——在整个城市变成了一片瓦砾之后。他试图救人，但只找到了一个奇迹般幸存的孩子。精疲力竭的他被闻讯赶来的魔术协会一半保护一半监禁起来——他们甚至怀疑他才是灾难的始作俑者。  
那时候他还没想到言峰。  
如果是那个男人的话总会活下来的，就像他也奇迹般地活了下来——在心里某个地方，他只是这么觉得。  
魔术协会的调查十分漫长。他到了一年之后才得到自由，当然，除了一句“我们已经知道凶手”之外就没有别的解释了——他甚至到了那时才知道言峰已经死了。  
他停止了时间旅行者的工作，回到了远东，领养了一度为自己所救的孩子。日子变得不可思议的平缓而和平。只是他知道有什么已经永远的失去了。他偶尔和幸存下来的远坂会面，但并不谈那次灾难。  
都过去了——远坂说，带着歉意。  
可他还是在远坂的文件夹里发现了那个名字：绮礼。  
将邪灵带到山下的男人。

下决定并不需要很长时间。  
就算是导致侵蚀也好他也想要改变过去，说起来，还有什么能比那个更糟？他不愿意承认这是因为他无法忍耐那个人死掉的事实。  
他会成为他生命中最重要的人。现在那一点甚至还没实现就是说肯定有哪里、哪个环节出了问题。似乎要用这样的理由来麻醉自己一样，他跨越了时空。  
最后到达的地点是一片花园。他最后确认了藏在风衣里的枪，朝着背对着自己的少年走过去。  
结束在这里吧。  
他想着，然后看见少年的面庞。  
那是仍然留在他记忆中的面庞。  
在那一刻他忽然发觉自己从不知道言峰的名字。  
——言峰绮礼。  
答案如此简单和直白，却比最糟的噩梦还要荒谬。他觉得自己像是要迷失在时间的陷阱里，直到他听见有人在哪儿说着——  
在我杀了你之前，我会试着把你拉回来。

他最终还是对着少年微笑了：  
见到你真是太好了……绮礼。

**8.不可和过去之人结婚并育有子嗣。**

切嗣觉得他不会再做时间旅行了，事实则恰恰相反。每一次的旅行都并不轻松，但是他总能找到绮礼。他想知道他为什么会选择那样的路，他想知道他投身于一切之恶的理由，他也想把他从悬崖上拉回来，在他杀死他的一刻到来之前——像他曾经承诺过的那样。  
问题是那理由似乎并不存在于绮礼身上，切嗣有时候都觉得是否自己真的找错了人，直到他看见了绮礼将自己父亲杀掉的瞬间。  
那并不是痛苦或者冷酷。  
沐浴着父亲鲜血的代行者笑了，就好像遇到了最值得高兴的事情一样——他从未在绮礼脸上见过的，甚至可以称为“幸福”的笑容。

那一瞬间他终于察觉到对方的灵魂从根源上就是扭曲的。

他再一次地想要杀了对方。但是绮礼已经拿到了武器，他步步紧逼，像是要将他整个人都刺穿那样地、将自己的心脏送到了他的枪口上。  
过去是不能被改变的。  
这是“卫宫切嗣”所拥有的最重要的东西。  
对着绮礼说出那句话的时候，他知道自己再也杀不了言峰绮礼。  
因为一切已经过去。  
因为他不能再杀他第二次。

他怀抱着巨大的空虚继续穿梭在时空中。也许时间会因而歪曲，也许不会；在一次次的见面中他终于明白了自己只是想要见到绮礼——和命运、未来、可能性无关，甚至和他们的承诺也没有关系。  
早在他出现在他身边的时候，那就已经注定好了。  
后来他在北地的岛上见到了绮礼。他知道这大概是自己所能作的最后的时间旅行了——他的身体已经无法再应付“过去”的压迫，而绮礼也变成了遥远记忆中的样子——他们在远东见面的样子。  
他问着他早已知道答案的问题，得到了意想之中的答案。  
他明白一切都已经结束了。

他们在漫长的白夜中做爱。他听见窗外的涛声，像是很久以前他在南方的小岛上在深夜醒来，望着窗外吞噬一切的黑暗所听见的声音。或者月光会明亮得在白色沙滩上映出灰色的影子，墨蓝色的海浪重重叠叠。  
那时一切都温暖。什么都没有发生。

**9.不可告知过去之人未来**

后来他曾经见过一次自己的养子：未来的那个。那孩子看起来和小时候软软糯糯的团子样一点儿都不一样——这也解释了为什么他能从大火里生存下来：因为他一开始就“不在”那里。  
他们像成年人那样聊了会儿天，但最终话题还是回到了言峰绮礼身上。

我曾经见过他一次。未来的养子坦诚道，——而且我告诉了他结局。  
切嗣略微花了些时间才想明白了这逻辑。他有些惊讶言峰居然知道，但意外地又并不惊奇。  
言峰绮礼没有改变他的选择。  
这似乎是肯定的，因为自始至终，男人只是在寻求着自身空虚的解答而已。但是——  
但是呐，我有时候觉得。未来的养子皱起了眉头，也许他是不想改变过去——改变和你相遇的过去。  
他注视着庭院中纷纷而下的落叶。

无论如何，那也并不重要了。  
因为一切早已结束。

**10.不可告知过去之人自己的名字**

最后的那一天，他果然回到了绮礼的身边。  
那来得比记忆中的任何一次都早——言峰绮礼还是个矮小的男孩。他认真地想要给他施行终敷——念着求主垂怜的句子，男孩问着他的名字。  
一瞬间切嗣想着如果不回答的话，是否一切都不会开始。这是个吊诡的问题：因为对他而言，一切已经结束了。  
可这是不会改变的。  
如果有什么是他到了现在仍不愿接受的，那就是一切都没有发生过。

男孩从他身边跑开的时候，他松开手，让那枚从过去得到的十字架落在地上。  
最后的一刻他终于看到结束和开始一早已经在那里，在选择之外和注定之内。  
而他拥有现在便已足够。

Ende.


	3. 番外 直至世界尽头

当我遵循惯例将那一事情向上级教会报告的时候，我并没有想到会真的得到什么回应——毕竟，连我自己在看那则报告的时候都觉得那近似于某个乡下傻瓜的胡言乱语。所以，当我接到电话，听到会有巡回神父到你那里去彻底调查这一事件的时候，我足足发呆了半分钟才搞明白对方提的究竟是什么事并手忙脚乱地找到铅笔记下对方的到达时间。  
那一日相当地冷。即使是在白夜期间也不代表北极圈内的岛屿会有实质意义的“夏日”。由于我还占着年轻力壮的便宜所以还受得了，但过些年头我就必须得换个地方了：如果我老了之后不想得关节炎的话。当我开着自己的那辆休旅车到达北部群岛唯一的轮渡港口之时，我发现尽管我已经提前了一刻钟从教会出发，但今天的轮渡显然比往常来得更早。  
……这可真是对不住了呐。  
并非完全认真地在心里道着歉，我将车停在路边，正准备下车四处寻找一圈的时候，就看见了站在旅游咨询处屋檐下面的、那个存在感过于鲜明的男人。  
我连忙下了车朝他走过去。越走近我就越发现，那强烈的存在感不仅是因为对方亚裔的相貌和黑色法衣和黄铜十字架的打扮（尽管光靠这些，就足以在这个偏僻的地方引人侧目了）；更是因为对方的神情：  
那是仿佛准备着随时将眼前的平静世界打碎的神情。  
一阵冷颤穿过了我的后背。  
这时，那巡回神父注意到了我。他微微弯起了嘴角，在零星飘落的雨丝中向我走来。  
“米歇尔·皮特森神父？”  
“是我。”我压下了心中那阵奇怪的战栗，伸手短暂和他一握——他的手大而有力，让我想起安息日来参加弥撒的渔夫们。所谓的驱魔师吗？那可是和我这种整天待在屋子里的神父完全两样的人种，“您是——？”  
“言峰。”亚裔面孔的神父发出了一串的音节。  
“啊，您是来自日本的？”  
“只是家父从那里来。我是出生在意大利的。”  
我笑了笑：“那可和这里的气候完全不同。希望您带了足够的衣服。”  
言峰神父短暂地看了我一眼。我注意到他的眼睛显得异常深邃——甚至可以说是死气沉沉：“请您不用担心。我已经习惯了各地的气候。”  
我有点儿维持不住笑容，对着我的车做了个“请”的姿势。坐进了车里之后，言峰神父要求着：“请您把这里的‘恶魔事件’讲给我听罢。”  
“好的。”  
我说着，开动车子驶入逐渐变密的雨幕。刚才从渡轮上下来的汽车已经走了大半，狭窄的道路回复了安静和空旷——这对我是件好事，因为我的驾驶技术可不是那么值得信赖的。黑色的山峰掩进了低徊的雨云之中，承接着雨水的大海则加深了颜色：现在本也是涨潮的时候。我打开了雨灯，一边沿着道路前进一边想着措辞。  
其实一开始，只是有个人和我说“看见了幽灵”这样的事情。并不真正相信的我好好安慰了那孩子一番，交给了他一些圣水就让他回去了。在这种阴森的地方，你可以被你的想象力吓死：这里太荒芜，每个石头和树上都仿佛可以隐藏着精怪，夜晚漫长得让人绝望。比起鬼魂，我更担心忧郁症。  
但是，那之后的第二天，出海的渔船忽然遇上了风暴。  
“恕我插一句，这里的风暴多吗？”  
不，并不多。再怎么说也快接近千禧年了，人们可不像之前那样在浪尖上讨生活了。不是一点儿也没有危险，但毕竟要好得多了。在风暴中有个小伙子被卷下海去，那基本就是没指望了，您知道。开始我以为那只是个巧合：问题是，那个幽灵又一次出现了。这次看见他的不止一个人。  
“接着第二天又出现了风暴。”  
正是这样。村民们十分不安，说那是会带来灾难的恶魔。在这种小村，传言总是来得特别快。就算我们开着机械船和德国车，连上了卫星电视和互联网，那也不代表这里的人和城市里的人一样现代。那个幽灵——这次人们看见他徘徊在海边，像是对着大海在说些什么——诅咒之类的，如果您相信。有些人拒绝第二天出海，但也有人认为这只是无稽之谈。从结果来看，那些保守的人们获胜了：风暴再次来袭。又一条年轻的生命被大海吞噬了。  
言峰神父平静地听着我的讲述。我偷瞄他一眼：在他的脸上既无惊讶之情，也无嘲笑之意。也许他习惯于听这种不怎么靠谱的故事了。  
再怎么说，并不是我要求你来的。我这么对自己说，试图减轻一分把意大利出身的神父拉到这么个鬼地方的歉疚——我做梦都想在盛夏的时候，在南部的棕榈树下的金色沙滩上好好度个假。不过眼下是没办法了。我苦笑一下，开车驶入事件发生的小村，直接绕到我之前预定好的木屋门口停下。  
“我似乎并未看到教会的建筑。”言峰神父下了车后对我说。  
“教会在反方向的镇上。为了调查方便，我觉得您住在这里也许更合适。”我拎起他的行李——黑色的皮包意外地轻，“我给您找了一间度假小屋。”  
言峰神父挑了下眉毛。我走上台阶，转动门把，门并没有锁：如我交代的那样。这不错，如果他们忘记这件事情我就需要在这个点儿去敲门了：“言峰神父，请进。”  
屋子里很舒适。你可以闻到淡淡的杉木味道。起居室足够大，有舒适的沙发、厨房以及餐桌，但也就仅此而已。虽然配备了厨房和最低限度的厨具，我很难想像对方拿起锅铲的样子。稍微指给他屋中的各种设备后，我们在餐桌边坐了下来。  
“您需要咖啡吗？”  
“不，谢谢。”言峰神父微笑着回答，“我对这事件的后续更感兴趣。”  
这真心让我犯了难。我踌躇了片刻，才道：“准确地说，这事件没什么后续。那幽灵确实出现了第三次，可是这一次没有出现风暴。一切都平静得要命。我个人感觉这事件已经结束了——我只是作为常规备忘附在工作报告之中。”潜台词：我也不知道为什么您会被派到这个地方来。  
“这可令人头疼了。”言峰神父的声音低沉而无起伏。如果不是知道他是驱魔师我会以为他隶属异端审问局。他稍微思考了片刻，说：“我想稍微和当事人谈一谈。”  
“当然。”  
我说，并不知道这确切地代表着什么。

第二天我们借用了渔业管理处的办公室。由于语言的问题，我必须全程陪在一边翻译——这使得我们的询问效率大幅下降了。村民们非常乐于来到办公室，抱着一杯咖啡或者加了白兰地的红茶或者单纯的烈酒，和“上帝派他远道而来的神父”好好说说那恶魔事件。  
——虽然在我看来他们只是享受着有人来访的乐趣。  
“我当然见过那个恶魔。”村头的格朗老爹抱着他的伏特加，在我几次咳嗽之后才勉强停止了继续将酒瓶凑到嘴边的动作，“那是个还挺帅的小伙子，该死的，我就是被它的障眼法蒙住了眼，否则以好圣母的名义，我绝对让它脑袋开瓢儿。我看见他就站在海滩上——喏，那边的海滩，在大半夜的时候，对着大海下诅咒。神父，您博学多闻，一定听过这种事儿，恶魔能呼唤水妖，是不？我当时没想明白这是怎么回事，否则就像我说过的那样，看在好圣母的份儿上——”  
“哦，神父，您能来真是太好了。您不知道，这个地方多么容易遭到邪恶的入侵。”用厚厚的黑色披肩裹住自己的阿蒙森太太苍白得像一张纸，嘴唇仍然在神经质的颤抖着，“我的儿子，他已经回不来了。这本来是不可能的事情，那天天气是那么的好——我甚至还在门廊上晒了一会儿太阳，想着我的小约翰，想着他一会儿要带着新鲜的鱼回来。可是……”她终于忍耐不住而哭泣起来。我好言安慰了她许久，向她保证约翰的灵魂一定已经被圣彼得迎进了天国之门才勉强让她安静下来。  
言峰神父并没有表现出不耐。同样地，他也并没有继续询问下去的意思。可是阿蒙森太太还有话要说：“神父，您得把我们从那恶魔手里拯救出来。我见过他，在那个白夜开始的晚上，他在沙滩上，和他的恶魔伙伴在一起——”  
“恶魔伙伴？”听到我的翻译，言峰神父挑了挑眉。  
“我想她也许是看错了。”我有点儿尴尬。事实上阿蒙森太太描述的那个人我见过——并不是什么恶魔，而是一个来自东方的旅行者：我甚至让他搭过便车，那个穿着黑色风衣、头发在两侧翘起有点儿像猫耳朵的年轻人怎么看也和恶魔一点儿也沾不上边。我要怎么和言峰神父解释这件事？我放过阿蒙森太太喋喋不休的那些关于黑色风衣和东方面孔的话，试图将话题导入一个比较合理的方向。阿蒙森太太完全不懂英语：这帮了我的忙。  
下一个进来的是弗格森。他并非一直居住在本地，而是去南边上了大学，甚至弄了个硕士的名头才回到这小村，然后他在村中经营一家画廊，每年夏天从游客手里捞钱。我看过他的画：虽然缺少成为大师的素质，但却足够赏心悦目：“尊敬的神父，我认为您是白来一趟了。恶魔这东西，圣经上可没有记载，不是吗？我倒是很感谢教会还没忘记我们这世界尽头的小村子。可是您真的相信恶魔的存在吗？”  
我将这问题翻译过去。言峰神父微笑了——和平时的那种单纯弯起嘴角微笑不一样，而是真心感到兴味而露出的笑容。  
“您不相信恶魔。这很好，至少您免于被诱惑的可能。”  
弗格森仿佛听到了最好笑的笑话，笑得一阵前仰后合：“那您可就大错特错了。我是个神秘主义者，我会特地去山上寻找地精。您没听说过？就是那种住在没人能到达的洞穴里的小家伙。这算是本国的土特产，和海盗一样出名。至于传得这么厉害的恶魔——我倒觉得，对方是个忧郁的幽灵呢。”  
“您相信幽灵？”  
“当然。我收集了不少这方面的材料——不过亲眼见到还是第一次。”看见我露出的惊讶表情，弗格森满意地笑起来，“亲爱的老皮特森，你也惊讶了吧？我跟谁都没说过这件事。我甚至还画了画。”  
他说着，从身边的袋子里拿出被牛皮纸包好的画框——在他进来的时候我还想过他带的究竟是什么东西呢。他充满暗示意味地笑笑，然后揭开牛皮纸。  
那是午夜阳光下的海滩。色调暧昧，橙红、淡紫和深蓝巧妙地调和在一起。沙滩上有一个年轻人站在那里——黑色的卷发，仿佛和沙滩融化成一体的白衣，还有拖出去的长而庞大的黑色影子——  
“蒙克的风格。如何？”  
……这根本没有任何辨认上的意义吧。  
我已经不想发表评论了。但是言峰神父仔细看着那幅画。  
“这个影子是？”  
“唔，在太阳接近地平线的时候，影子会变得特别长。像是怪兽潜伏其中。”  
“不。我的意思是，这是你确实看到的？”  
当我把问题翻译过去之后，弗格森眨了眨眼睛，最后咒了一声。  
“F*ck. 我怎么会没想到这点。”他失去了兴致，胡乱将油画塞回袋子，“我还以为我真的看到了幽灵。见鬼。打扰你们了。——不过神父，你现在应该可以放心了。这个鬼地方根本一开始就没有所谓的‘恶魔’。”  
我惊讶地看着弗格森离去又看了看安坐原地的言峰神父。幽灵自然是不会有影子的。我们怎么会没想到这个呢？  
“下一个。”  
言峰神父说。他的嘴角仍然微微上翘着。  
“这开始有趣起来了，皮特森神父。”

之后的询问并无任何进展。我们反复在那几个点上打转：深夜在沙滩上徘徊的年轻人，诡异的暴风雨，上帝和恶魔的关系，教义里是否允许恶魔的存在，甚至还有两三个人坚持认为是异国的游客召来了恶魔（那可怜的日本游客，他也许该给他的风衣换个颜色）。天啊，我希望这不会成为种族歧视的证据被公布出去。  
三天下来我觉得身心俱疲。实时翻译极大地考验了我的英语水平，而且总是重复那些事情也让我感到疲惫。至于言峰神父，他虽然什么也没有表现出来，不过我感到了他身上散发出的不耐。说实话，那些以“巡回神父”为名的驱魔师们，日常工作可不是这样的——我听说过一些传言。  
这样就够了。  
第三天结束的时候，我和他一起走回他暂居的木屋，对他的工作表示了极大的赞赏，并委婉地暗示再这样下去也不可能得到更多的信息了。  
“我会向上级教会汇报，并感谢您无私的帮助的。”我说，一脸“这都是我的错”的样子，“说到底，这一切都起于我的思虑不周。”  
“皮特森神父，您只是尽忠职守而已。”言峰神父一如既往地平静，“您没有任何需要责备自己的部分。再说，这对我而言也是相当不错的休假。”  
既然对方都这么说了，我也只有苦笑：“我们或许可以在下周继续询问，因为后天就是弥撒日，我需要做一系列的准备。”  
“这自然没有问题。晚安，愿天主守护您的归程。”  
“晚安。”  
我看着言峰神父转身走进屋门，松了口气回到自己的车边。这样，我至少可以得到三天的喘息。想着藏在地窖里的红葡萄酒，我朝向自己的教会驶去——雨又开始下了起来。在这地方天空就像永远关不上的水龙头，偶尔的阳光才是天主真正的恩赐。  
开了二十分钟的时候，车前灯忽然映出了一个人影：他站在路边，挥动手臂像是在拦车。  
Jesus.  
我踩下了刹车。那人走了过来，轻轻敲了下车窗：“先生？”  
我打开了车窗。那个人没有任何雨具，他的头发被雨打湿而贴在了头上，看上去无比狼狈。  
“哦老天。您怎么弄成这个样子？”  
“我想知道——”从东方来的旅行者用不熟练的本地话问着，但是地名发得字正腔圆：正是我刚刚离开的村子，“——还有多远。”  
“您是徒步旅行者？——您可真是挑了最糟糕的时候。上来吧先生，我送您过去。”  
我说着，示意他进来。  
那人露出了为难的神色：“神父先生，我现在可都湿透了。”  
“这样下去您会冻死在半路上的。”我坚持着，“请进来吧，只是二十分钟的路而已。”  
最后男人放弃了坚持，拉开车门坐到车里。我找了个稍微空旷的地方调了个头，拉着这可怜的徒步旅行者向我刚才离开的村子而去。  
“您是从哪儿来的？”  
“日本。”  
“哦，我们这儿现在见到的日本人可越来越多啦。”之前那个日本旅行者不算，现在村里还住着个日本神父。我想着，并没说出来。  
“是吗？这真是巧。”他说着，水珠不断从头发上滴落下来。在车内黯淡的光线中他看起来有点儿眼熟，但是我不确定是否见过：这些亚洲人对我而言都长得差不多。  
“您以前也来过这里吗？”  
“嗯。”他点了点头，并没有继续说下去的意思。车厢内变得过分沉默——我有点儿想开音响，不过里面放的是重金属的CD。这让我打消了念头——你可以有点儿和身份不那么符合的小爱好，但是拿到别人面前来就不太合适了。  
二十分钟的车程并不长。他在村口下了车，道谢之后就朝村内走去——几近融入雨幕的背影也让我觉得眼熟。我曾经在哪儿见过他吗？我摇了摇头，将其归结为既视感，怀着日行一善的好心情，重新掉头驶向教会。  
天仍然阴着，但白夜里并没有真正的夜晚。

再次见到言峰神父是三天之后的事情。这时，愿意继续来谈这件事情的村民已经很少了：他们和我们一样敏锐地察觉到这件事情并没有什么解决的可能。只要幽灵不再出现，再有经验的驱魔师也难以确定那到底是什么。昨天在镇上碰到格朗老爹的时候，他还神秘兮兮地把我拉到一边，说——那个神父没什么问题吧？看起来根本靠不住的样子。  
唉，这可不能让言峰神父听见。  
我坐在只有我们两人的办公室里，尽量不让这思绪影响表情。上一个村民已经离开快要二十分钟了。我开始思考怎么自然又得体地和言峰神父说我们的调查已经可以到此为止——就在这时，言峰神父忽然问了一个我完全没有预想到的问题：“似乎到现在为止，我们也没有见到第一目击者。”  
“呃？”  
“您一开始就提到过的，第一个和您说他‘看到了幽灵’的那位。”  
我叹了口气：“抱歉，言峰神父，如果您说的是凯文·温塞特的话，他已经无法回答我们的任何问题了。”  
言峰神父挑了挑眉。  
“是的……他已经去到主的身边了。那是一次摩托车事故，他在路上不幸和载货卡车相撞……这对他家人是个很大的打击，您知道，他可是他家唯一的孩子。他们在上个月离开了岛上。听说是去南边的城市了。”  
言峰神父沉吟着，最终说：“我想去他家里看一看。”  
说那句话的时候，他的眼中闪过一抹隐秘的亮光。  
我不知道为什么言峰神父会提出这个要求，但我觉得这怎么也比继续坐在漏风的渔业办公室里来得要好。我找到他们的邻居，要来了温塞特夫妇保管在他们那里的钥匙——他们对我全盘信任，尤其是听说我们要继续调查那“恶魔事件”之后。  
“也许真的是和那个孩子有些关系。”埃尔文太太喃喃地对我说，“要知道，一开始是他最早看见的。他死了之后，一切也平静下来了。”  
“艾米莉！”她的先生低声呵斥着她。她歉疚地笑了笑，把钥匙放在我的手里。  
也许只是心理作用，那钥匙在我手心比冰还要凉。  
言峰神父什么都没有说。我们走进了空无一人的房子——温塞特夫妇离开的时候只是简单地在沙发上套上了防尘罩，剩下的什么都没动，仿佛他们只是临时出门转身就会回来。我忽然有些轻微地反胃，像是自己正在做着根本不应该做的事情。  
但是言峰神父目标明确。他略看过一楼的起居室和书房之后就上了楼，跳过主卧室走进凯文的房间。在看到那景象的时候我确信他的父母甚至不敢第二次进入他的卧室，即使进来了也不忍心移动一丝半点的东西。被子和几件衣服就这么散乱地扔在床上，游戏手柄仍胡乱地丢在地上。一沓写到一半的黄色稿纸随意压在从图书馆借来的书上——现在已经没人为他还书了。我不相信在这里能找到什么线索，言峰神父却饶有兴致地翻查着。  
“您在寻找什么呢？”  
“我在想，也许他真的认识幽灵也说不定。”  
我完全糊涂了。言峰神父在年轻人那堆得乱糟糟的架子间翻了一会儿——我看来是毫无目的的，可是他很快就找到了什么：一个胜利的微笑浮现在他的唇边。  
“来看看这个。”  
他说着，把手中的东西递给我。那是一张照片：还是少年的凯文和一个青年的合影。他们站在海滩上，午夜太阳在他们身后的海面上悬着，一种虚弱而浅淡的橙红色，像是彩纸剪出的伪品。我后知后觉地注意到青年那黑色的卷发——这让我呻吟了一声。  
“看来您认识他。”  
“那是我到任后举办的第一个葬礼。”我放下了相片，感觉像是有人从后面重重给了我一拳，“文森特·格雷戈斯。他住在更南边一点儿的村里，但是我知道——我应该想起来，凯文和他的关系非常好。”  
言峰神父将相片重新夹回了书中——我现在才注意到那是一本圣经，谨慎地放回了架子上。  
“看来就是这样了。”  
“所以，是他好友的灵魂在试图阻止他的死亡？”我伸手扶住了桌子——这一切都太超出我的想象了，“这种事可能发生吗？怪不得那天凯文心烦意乱地来找我……如果他看到了文森特……哦，老天啊。这实在太残酷了……”  
“我倒不这么觉得。”言峰神父说着，他的表情太过微妙，有一瞬我甚至觉得他在微笑，“您听说过‘时间旅行者’吗？”  
我从未听说过。  
不过也只到今天为止。

回到教会之后，我独自躺在平日早已习惯的那张硬板床上，却无论如何也无法入睡。今天言峰神父所说的那些仍然在我脑海中徘徊不去。固然，作为一位见多识广的驱魔师，他说的很可能就是这事件的真相——对于命运的改窜会造成“侵蚀”，那就是奇怪风暴的来源；而无论文森特如何试图提醒自己的朋友，凯文还是迎来了注定的死亡。  
但是这也太过悲伤了。  
我无法入睡，索性起身披上了外衣走出房门。深夜的空气沁凉一新，只剩下海鸥在晾晒鳕鱼干的房上吵嚷着。我拉紧了外衣，沿着平时散步的小道向海边走去。  
深碧的海水冲刷着黑色的礁石，留下了白色的泡沫。天色像是黎明前那样——但难得地没有阴云密布。我望着远处，想要寻找和照片中那样的午夜太阳，可是天际上只有浅淡的鱼肚白色。  
“白夜已经结束了。”  
突兀的声音在我身边响起。我吓了一跳，转过头去：黑色卷发的青年不知何时出现在了我的身边。  
如果不是今天刚看过照片，我会将他当成哪个深夜起来散步的旅游者。现在，我却能够准确地叫出他的名字：“文森特。”  
“凯文还是死了，是吗？”  
我不知道如何回答。在我面前的是一个死者——尽管在他自己的时间里，他无疑还在生。尽管我没有做出任何回答，文森特已经从我的脸上读到了答案。  
“我知道他最终还是死了。就算我怎么想让他活下去也没有用……决定了的事情就是决定了的，像那个该死的混蛋所说的那样……”他说着，手指紧紧抓住了岸边的铁栏。  
“文森特。”我低声呼唤着他的名字，“……你们会相见的，在永生的国里。”  
“我们是罪人呐，神父。”他的笑容扭曲得接近哭泣，“天国不曾给我们安排席位。我只希望凯文能够尽可能地幸福……”  
我迟钝地反应过来他所指的是什么——这所料未及，偏偏在心底某个地方我又预先知道了。我走近他，用右手在他的额及胸口画上十字：“——天上的主会看顾你，赦免你们的罪，让你们进入永生的国。在那里没有苦痛亦没有匮乏。你们会幸福地生活在一起，直到永远——”  
文森特望着我。  
这不是正规的祈祷词，我比谁都清楚。可是我只是想这样祈祷，为他，为他们，为了这些穿越了时间，却始终受着命运折磨的人们——哪怕这只是虚伪到完全无用的词句也好。  
最终文森特什么也没有说。  
他的身体渐渐透明起来，消失在了清澄的夜气中。  
我静静地站在海边，直到太阳再次跃出了地平线，用那虚弱而浅淡的橙红色光线宣告着短暂的夜晚的结束，才转头往回走去。  
我知道我大概不会和任何人提起这个夜晚。遑论将它写在报告中。  
唯一可以告诉村民的，就是那“恶魔”已经不会再出现了。

那之后又过了几年——也许有五六年，我想——我仍然停留在这北岛上尽着我神父的职责。我再也没有听到过言峰神父的音讯，也再也没有见到过文森特。在这几近世界尽头的岛屿上，再也不曾出现过任何和恶魔沾边的事物。  
这是足以感念神恩的平静。  
某一天，我照例去那村子探望病人。在离开的时候，我注意到那栋木屋里来了旅客。  
“是日本人呢。”  
村民这样和我说。  
我知道自己本应按计划的那样驾车返回教会。取而代之的，就好像被某种神秘力量在身后催促着一样，我朝向那木屋走去，并在自己反悔之前按下了门铃。  
也许对方根本不在——我这样想着的时候，门打开了。  
那并不是一张我从未见过的陌生面孔。  
来自日本的男人有着猫耳朵一样的发型。他显得衰老了很多——但他的发型还是提醒了我很久以前的记忆：“卫宫先生？您还记得吗，大概五六年您曾经在港口搭过我的车——？”  
他愣了一下，但很快就和善地笑了笑：“是的，我还记得，多亏您的好心，皮特森神父。”  
“您又来旅游了吗？”  
“啊。算是吧……”他说，眼中闪过怀念的神色，“我一直忘不了这里。当我的孩子跟我说你应该出去度个长假的时候，我最终还是来了这儿。——您愿意来杯咖啡吗？”  
后来我们坐在了起居室的餐桌边，一人一杯咖啡，是卫宫先生用屋中的咖啡机做的。他似乎已经在这里待了一段儿日子，在沙滩上散散步看看海鸥——他这么说着，咳嗽起来。那咳嗽的声音让我有点儿在意：“您的身体还好吗？”  
“就是这个样子，并不会更坏了。”他说，并不很放在心上。那态度像是已经知道了自己死期的人才有的那一种。冰冷的手指抓紧了我的胃部——只是作为路人，我并没有任何理由多说什么，除了端起咖啡啜饮一口来掩饰自己的尴尬之外。  
察觉到我的不自在，他歉意地笑笑，转向别的话题。这很奇怪，尽管我们只见过一次，但是我却想和他说说那些发生过的事儿——也许因为这光景太像很多年前的那个傍晚，外面正是和现在一样的白夜，而不苟言笑的巡回神父正坐在我对面，询问着关于“恶魔”的事件——  
我忘记我是如何开始述说的，但等我发觉的时候，我已经讲了所有的故事——关于凯文和文森特，悲剧的海难，远道而来的言峰神父，“时间旅行者”，以及白夜结束那一晚、在海边的邂逅。将把这一切都说完了之后我才感到不安起来：  
“抱歉，一不小心就说了太多……您会觉得这些都是无稽之谈吧？”  
“怎么会。”卫宫并没有看我。他的目光似乎落在虚空中的某个点上——他回答的声音太轻以至于我险些没有听见：  
“因为我也是时间旅行者。”  
“您说什么？”  
我有点儿怀疑自己的耳朵。  
但是卫宫只是笑了笑：“是我阻止了文森特。”  
“我不明白……”我轻微地摇着头，却想起文森特曾经说过一次的、有人劝说过他停下一切。  
“不管是在过去还是在未来，已经注定的东西是无法被改变的——那就是我们的工作。”卫宫苦笑了一下，“不是份好差事，可是为了不让更多人死去，总得有人去干呐。”  
我稍微思考了一下才明白他句子中的意思：“您是说，所有的一切——这所有的生死都已经注定好了吗？”  
“在世界的层面上，是的。”  
我想反驳他，但在风暴中所丧失的性命却让我停下了追问。我明白这绝非眼前男人的错，可是我却仍然觉得有什么自己也理解不了的东西在我心底躁动着、驱使着我问了出来：  
“您这么说——难道您就没有想要改变的事情吗？”  
“当然有啊。”  
出乎我意料地，卫宫给出的是肯定的答案。  
“无论多少次地跳过时间……哪怕跑到这个世界尽头也想要改变的事情，是有的。”  
在那一瞬间，男人仿佛落寞的神情，意外地和那日白夜中黑发青年的笑脸重合起来。  
我动了动嘴唇，想要问他是否真的改变了过去——可是那答案已经再明白不过了。  
我无声地端起了面前的咖啡。冷掉的黑色液体已经过于苦涩，可是我还是一口气地将它喝了下去。  
“我会为您祈祷的。”  
我说，不去看卫宫先生的脸，几乎是落荒而逃地离开了那间屋子。

那天夜里我做了一个梦。那似乎是在白夜的沙滩上，或者是在南方的棕榈及太阳上——我不确定那地点，但我看见了所有人都相亲相爱地在一起。  
独自一人醒来之后，我发现自己泪流满面。  
但是，那样的世界一定是有的吧。不在这世界的尽头，不在地上任一处领土，不在这注定要以死亡告终的尘世中，而在永生的国里——  
这样想着，我跪在了神像的面前，默默地祈祷着。  
全知全能的主啊，请让那样的国降临吧。

Ende.


End file.
